The Night Comes Quickly
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: Not everything has to be a love story. Sometimes people have needs that need to be met and sometimes those needs have consequences. Will the consequences cause the people to fall in love? Maybe in DUE time. Complete! Look for the continuance of this story in Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight and glow of the street lamps seep through the sides of the drawn shades of the Major Crimes office. A lonely black office lamp remains lit as a single detective scrolls through the listing of evidence from a single case. He sighs, running a hand through his silver hair as he reclines in his manager style desk chair. The man glances to his watch and leans forward, shutting off the lamp and standing, picking up his sports coat. He glances up, noticing his boss's office light still on. Turning off his computer monitor before walking toward her office, he slips on his jacket. Standing before the door, he attempts to sneak a peek through the closed blades on the large office windows. He smiles pushing the door open, looking to the woman before him.

The middle aged auburn haired woman lies on the sofa, seemingly taking a nap. Her black heels placed perfectly at the bottom of the seat while her hair drapes over the armrest, looking almost angelic.

Andy Flynn can't help but smirk as he walks over to her, kneeling before her as he strokes her cheek, "Captain." He whispers, picking up her black framed glasses from the floor where they had fallen to. When he realizes she's too deep in sleep, "Sharon." He says again.

Sharon Raydor jumps slightly, opening her mossy gray eyes, "Lieutenant Flynn."

"You fell asleep there." He smirks.

"Seems that way." She swallows, picking her hand up to wipe the sleep from her eyes ever so carefully before running the same hand through her hair, "How long have I been out?"

"It's almost eleven. I'm sure Rusty is home...worried sick." Andy shrugs, standing slowly and offering his hand to help her up.

Sharon smiles a little, placing her petite hand in his, sitting up, but letting it linger on longer. Realizing just how long she is touching him, "He's staying with a friend...from the Chess Club." She nods, attempting to smooth her shirt out, "It's eleven?"

He nods, "Almost eleven." He grins, "You're exhausted, Shar."

"I forgot what it was like to be a mother...and do my job at the same time." She shakes her head slowly, "I just need to get used to it once more."

"Why don't you let me take you home? Grab take out." He nods, watching her closely. They have a past, these two. She would be at the meetings after her husband left her. Her problem wasn't necessarily a problem, but she wanted to handle it before it became one, "Do you need a meeting?"

The words almost stung Sharon Raydor. "My problem was a long time ago, Andy. I've learned to take control of my life and my issues-"

"I started going fifteen years ago. That's where I met you." He nods, folding his arms, "Even though I screwed up plenty of times, that's why I kept going back."

His words take the woman back a bit as she stands, walking to her desk, "You kept going to AA for me?"

"To see you, yes."

"Well." Sharon blushes, smirking as well, "That's...I don't know, that's very flattering." She shuffles papers around her desk, she has a slight touch of obsessive compulsive disorder when it comes to her desk being tidy, "I had no idea."

"Yes, you did." Andy nods, watching her, "You knew." He leans his hand out, containing her glasses.

She slowly looks up at him, taking the glasses from his hand, "How do you figure?"

"Because you stopped going."

"I didn't need it. People there were way worse off than I was. I realized I didn't have the problem I thought I did."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Sharon nods, swallowing, "You said take out?"

"Well, the only thing that's open right now is McDonalds and Chinese."

"I'm not one for French Fries." She smiles to him, pulling on her blazer that was draped over the back of her chair, with a little help from him, "Thank you."

"You're too tired to drive."

"Yes, probably." She nods, tilting her head to the side as she picks up her simple purse and takes his arm, walking to the elevators with him, "We haven't done this in a long time." They step into the elevator car, waiting for the doors to close.

He nods, "Too long, probably." Flynn looks the woman in the eye and leans over, kissing her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely being able to get through the door, his fingers glide over the delicate buttons of her blouse as the couple stumbles into Sharon Raydor's high end bungalow. "Careful, it's silk." She breathes into his ear.

"Shit." Andy Flynn hisses against her exposed collarbone. His hands not wanting to leave her body, but there were other things that had to be done.

She quickly is able to break free from him, putting up a hand as she attempts to catch her breath and take control of the situation. She smirks, putting her hands on her hips, looking at him. "Let's enjoy this." Sharon motions between them.

"Get this far and now you want to go slow." He motions to the obvious bulge in his pants, "Really?"

"Just...It's been a long time and...I'm not exactly-" She shakes her head, "It's been a long time and I want to enjoy it."

Andy can't help but smirk, putting a hand against the wall to lean on, "Something commendable about that, Shar." He glances around, "How the hell did you afford this?"

Sharon smiles, shrugging, "I've done this a long time. I've received money from my husband throughout the twenty years we've been apart to take care of...whatever I want."

He closes his eyes, "I forgot you were married."

"Yes, but only in the technical sense." She nods, "and I chose to ignore it tonight." She pulls open the drawer of the coffee table, pulling out a remote control before walking over to the stereo system, riffling through the plastic cases of compact disks. Sharon smirks, pressing the button on the remote.

Andy chuckles, standing straight and folding his arms, "Etta James...in surround sound." He nods, "Very nice."

"Yes." She nods, "Throughout the entire house. Luckily Rusty hasn't figured that aspect out yet."

"And you're sure the kid isn't going to walk in here?" He raises an eyebrow, taking her hands only to begin to sway slowly with her, dancing.

Sharon nods once more, "Positive. I told you where he is." She puts her head on his shoulder, enjoying their closeness, "I love this." She whispers.

Andy nods, "Me too." He kisses her thin painted lips softly, "I've waited fifteen years for this."

She can't help but giggle softly, "I would have had it annulled if I knew."

"That's not an option when you've been married as long as you have." He shakes his head, "And you're too religious to do that."

"I may be religious, but I believe in rights for women and individuals and happiness. I'm very liberal in that aspect. I sway from my Catholic faith for that." She nods.

"Well, that's good." Flynn grins, spinning her and holding her hips close to his after, "These low lights show just how beautiful the shape of your jaw is."

"I've never received a compliment like that before."

"There's a first for everything."

She giggles again, leaning up to kiss him deeply. Her hands slowly move to either side of his face, the nails stroking his sideburns as she continues to lock lips with him.

He wraps his arms fully around her waist, slowly moving to her copper red sofa, smiling when they fall onto it and break apart, "Take the damn shirt off." He nods, unbuckling his belt as he hovers over her. Andy smirks, sliding his hand up her Armani skirt and bunching it around her hips, his masculine hand against her thigh sends shivers through her. He forcefully pulls at her delicate panties.

"Careful." Sharon helps him some, enjoying watching him for the most part. She smiles, biting her lip, "You appear tense, Lieutenant Flynn."

"Not for long, Captain." He ducks his head down to feminine parts. Flicking his tongue, he addresses the sensitive button before him.

"Fuck." Sharon whispers, placing her hands against the surrounding sofa cushions, nearly ripping her nails into them.

He smirks, hearing the effect he's having on the woman. He continues, taking time to suck upon her. Andy snakes his hand down to his boxers, stroking his own manhood. The thrill of pleasuring Sharon Raydor sends his libedo into overdrive. With his free hand, he slides his thick fingers into her, "How is that?"

She nods, completely breathless or unable to form complete sentences, "Need you." She is able to croak out, pulling at his dress shirt to have him closer. Sharon plants her lips onto his, able to taste her own juices in his mouth.

Andy, without warning, impales his thick manhood into her depths, causing a soft scream in his mouth from her. He waits a moment for her acclimate to him before moving in and out slowly.

Sharon arches her back, "It's been twenty years." She yelps.

He brushes his lips along her jugular vein, picking her knees up to rest more comfortably on his hips as he continues to move within her, "You're too beautiful for twenty years." He thrusts forcefully again before picking the pace up, "Way too beautiful." He slides his palms over her body, taking hold of her hands, and holds them above her head.

She finds a tune with him, her hips moving against him with the rhythm of his manly interjections. Sharon looks him in the eyes, her mouth agape, but unable to say anything more. She needed this. She needed to release this stress. Sharon just never realized that this was what it was going to take.

He smirks at the way her alabaster skin seems to shimmer in the dim light of the room, "Feeling better?" His hips do not stop, even when he sits up a bit, letting go of her hands to ease down her camisole and bra, revealing her still perky bosom, "Even after a couple kids."

"Was blessed." She can feel herself begin to wilt from under him, her eyes staring at the ceiling.

He nods, bringing his lips to her chest, taking the nub into his mouth, softly suckling upon it, "You're absolutely perfect, Sharon Raydor."

Sharon climaxes finally at the sound of his voice, closing her eyes and arching her back again, letting out a moan like never before. Throaty and strong.

Following behind her at almost the same moment, Andy reaches his limit, peaking and filling her deep within her depths with his own juices. He lies on her, attempting to catch his breath with a smirk, not withdrawing himself from her chamber. He smirks, looking up at her face, "You're vibrating."

She trembles ever so slightly, unable to move, "Twenty years, Andy."

He nods slowly, "Twenty years too long, Shar." Andy kisses the corner of her mouth, "You needed it...I needed it."

"Which is why it can't happen again." She shakes her head, "This can't."

"Why?" He looks her in the eye, "What's wrong?"

"We're in the same division. I could be fired for this indiscretion...we could both be fired for this. I don't want to risk my job for sex." Sharon looks at him, "I'm crazy about your eyes and your smile and...we can't do this. This was a one time thing."

Andy pauses before giving a nod and climbing from her, "I should go." He adjusts his appearance, tucking himself back into his boxers and trousers.

"I conducted myself in...a way I shouldn't have." She shakes her head, finding the strength to sit up.

"We needed this, Shar. I won't apologize or feel sorry that I did it. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I have no regrets." He looks at her, pulling his jacket on, "If you change your mind...I'll see you tomorrow." He shrugs, leaning down to kiss her lips gently before making his way to the door and exiting her house.

Sharon stares out in front of her, tears forming in her eyes. She slides on her glasses before rising up with shaking knees, making her way to the kitchen. She pulls a wine glass down from it's hanging place under her cabinet. She tugs open the refrigerator, pulling out her constantly stocked bottle of white wine, yanking out the cork. Sharon pours the goldish liquid into the crystal glass, her hands quivering. She quickly sips the cold fluid, feeling a sense of relaxation after. The mere taste of the drink relaxing her. She lets her tears drip silently down her cheek.

Things would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Day after day of awkward glances, and intense longing from these two people. Though they needed to pretend there was nothing wrong at the workplace. They needed to put their night of indiscretion behind them, but Sharon couldn't help but sit at her desk and think only of that night. The seconds turn into days, the days turn into months.

Sharon Raydor removes her glasses at her desk, her blinds drawn as they usually are. She could not have them see her in a moment of weakness. She rubs her temples slowly with her slender fingers, circular motions. She was feeling terrible lately and she couldn't help but think that maybe it was something serious. She rises slowly, making her way to her sofa to lie down. This had been occurring more and more both at work and at home.

Rusty comes in from school, Sharon having bought him a car to travel to and from school. He earned it, she told him. It only made him respect her even more. He smiles as he slips in through her office door, "Hey."

"Oh, hello Rusty." She offers him a tired smile, "How was school?" Sharon rests her cool bare arm over her eyes.

He sighs, shaking his head, "Fine. They asked if I wanted to be in AP English. I have papers for you to sign for it." Rusty sits on her chair behind her desk, "Still sick?"

"I'm not sick. Just a little stressed."

"I heard you throwing up when I was getting ready this morning." He shakes his head, slowly dropping his book bag to the floor and pulling out his large, brown paper wrapped Calculus book and notebook to match, heavily thudding them onto the desk, he notices the woman flinch. Rusty shakes his head slowly, "You should go to the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor. It will pass."

"It will pass?" He raises an eyebrow, fingering his way through the book to the page he needs to work on, "You've been like this for weeks now. Instead of being out there...ya know...working, You're in your office taking a nap."

"I have a headache."

"You've been having headaches."

"Rusty-" She sighs. Suddenly her body tenses and she can feel the rise of acid making it's way up her esophagus to her throat, "Rusty, the waste paper basket." She points with her other hand, "Quickly."

He picks his head up, noticing her pointing. He grabs the small bin, running it over to her position before she wretches into it. Rusty sighs, holding her hair back, "Please go to the doctor. Something isn't right." He shakes his head.

"I don't have time." She shakes her head, "I'm too busy right now."

"But you do have enough time to hide in your office every day with headaches and vomiting. You haven't been eating. The bottle of wine is gone, so you aren't drunk."

She lies back down with tears in her eyes, "I'm afraid it's cancer, Rusty."

"Did you get a medical degree without me knowing?"

"Rusty-"

"Sharon, just go to the doctor. If it's cancer, you can get help for it." He nods, "Please?" The boy's face is filled with uncertainty and worry. His mother abandoned him and he had come to trust and even love Sharon Raydor in some aspect. The last thing he'd want was to see her in pain.

Sharon swallows, noticing the look upon his face, "When you finish, go on home...I'll call and make an appointment, but I want you to be home...I don't want you to be there."

"Well, I don't want you to drive, so..." He shrugs, moving away from her and returning to the desk, "If you don't want me to take you, ask Lieutenant Flynn."

"No." She answers, maybe a little too quickly.

"Then I'll take you."

"No, Rusty." She sighs, slowly pushing herself up on the sofa by her elbows, "I can-"

"Either I take you or Flynn takes you." He gives her a look, "Lieutenant Provenza is okay, but...I trust Lieutenant Flynn more." Rusty thinks back to the time the man looked for him when his mother did not show at the bus station. He searched for him like crazy, and by doing so, showed how much he cared about Sharon's happiness. Whether she realized that or not was her own issue, but Rusty knew the man had feelings for her.

Sharon swallows again, folding her arms, "My phone is in my jacket pocket...and my glasses are-" She looks so small as she sits there, appearing to have a sense of frailty about her.

Rusty nods, fishing the small phone from the blazer on the seat behind him and taking them over to her. He sits next to her on the sofa, watching intently.

Sharon slowly slips her glasses onto her face. "I'm calling." She touches the screen of the iPhone, looking at the bottom of her glasses to scroll through the various names. Finally she touches one, bringing the phone to her ear. "Yes, this is Sharon Raydor, I need to make an appointment as soon as possible...nothing for three weeks?"

"Then we're going to the ER." The young man stands, going over to her desk and closing the books.

"Thank you." She touches the screen again, disconnecting the call, "I am not going to the Emergency Room."

"Then I'll make you go." He nods, opening her office door and walking to the rest of the desks. Strutting over to Andy Flynn's desk, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Andy Flynn raises an eyebrow, what the hell could this kid possibly want? "Yeah, Rusty." He nods, following him to a quiet corner. Though he wasn't crazy about the kid, he would probably do anything for him since he was connected to Sharon. "What's up?"

Rusty sighs, "Look, Sharon's sick. I don't know what's wrong with her, but...She's sick. Can you take her to the ER?"

"What do you mean she's sick?" Andy glances up, taking in the sight of the frail woman as she stands outside her office, watching them, "What's wrong with her?" He knows she'd never tell him.

The boy shrugs, "She's been throwing up, really tired, headaches." He shakes his head, starting to become angry, "Have none of you see it?" Rusty shouts at the rest of the squad, before turning back to the silver haired man before him, "She needs help and she doesn't want me to take her, but I don't want her to drive. She's too sick to drive."

Andy nods, "Of course. Anything for the Captain." His brow softens with concern as he stares at the woman, who was also looking at him, "Yeah, I'll take care of her." Flynn walks past the boy, over to his boss, "You're sick?"

Sharon swallows, her mossy gray eyes glazed over with illness, "If you're taking me, let's just go."

He nods again, obtaining her jacket from the chair behind her desk, where it usually was when she wasn't wearing it. Andy places a reassuring hand on her back as he leads her to the parking garage.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive in the business Buick Continental, a deep shade of maroon glistened as they rolled through the streets. The car was completely silent within, with only the crackled voices of fellow police officers. Andy Flynn parks in a front row parking space, keeping an eye on Sharon Raydor who was trembling as she walked. He stays with her as she pauses to vomit in the parking lot.

"Damn it." Sharon shouts when she finishes her retching, holding onto his arm to retain an upright position. She leans her head into his chest, closing her eyes, "Sorry." She whispers.

"Shar, it's fine." He slowly wraps his arms around her, stroking her thick, long auburn brunette hair, "We're going to figure out what's going on with you."

She nods, taking hold of his hand. The thought of being completely alone always terrified Sharon. Once her children went to college, she realized as such. Once the situation of having Rusty stay with her delighted her, it made her feel young again. She may not have been the most perfect of all mothers, but with this sixteen year old boy, she had the chance again. The chance to not be alone. "Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He shakes his head, wrapping an arm around her, and slowly helps her make her way to the entrance of the hospital. He speaks to the clerk and the usher them to the beds behind, their badges helping it go quicker. Andy helps the frail woman onto the bed, taking extra care as to not injure her. He lets his hands linger at her hips, flashing back to that night months ago that they relieved each other's tension, "You're shaking."

"I've been." Sharon swallows, looking him in the eye, "I'm terrified." She whispers, taking his hand that was resting on her hip into her own, "If it's something too serious and something happens to me, I want you to take care of Rusty."

"Of course, Shar, but nothing is going to happen to you. Okay? Just let the doctor come in-"

As if on cue, the young Emergency resident nods to them both, "Captain Raydor, I'm sorry to see you're so sick." The young woman offers a reassuring smile.

"Appears that way, yes." Sharon watches the young woman, suspiciously, "Thank you."

She nods, looking over her chart at the older woman's complaints, her head bouncing from side to side, "Okay then, I'm going to set you up with some fluids in an IV, and something for the nausea. See if we can't figure out the culprit then. I think the headaches are from the loss of nutrients because of the vomiting, but we're going to figure out why there's vomiting in the first place. The flu has been going around, so we'll draw some blood just to rule things out and we'll move on from there."

Sharon slowly removes her glasses with her free hand, sliding them into Flynn's pocket, "The sight of needles drives me crazy." Her voice flat, monotone.

"Then look at me." Andy smirks, using his free hand to place a finger on her jaw, as to force her to look at him. "You're beautiful even when sick." The times they were relatively alone came far and few between, and when they did happen, Sharon quickly ran from the situation. He was enjoying this. He enjoys how she is completely helpless to his persuasions.

Sharon watches him as they insert the intravenous line into her arm, feeling a bit better almost instantly. The way she feels about Andy Flynn scares the hell out of her. He was handsome, gentle, intelligent, and understood the work ethic she is accustomed to. He was exactly what she loved in a man. She blinks, squeezing his hand a little, "Thank you." She tells him quietly.

Andy leans forward, kissing her lips softly, "Of course, Captain." He whispers.

The minutes turned into hours as the duo continued to sit in the Emergency Room bay. He continued to hold her hand and wouldn't let her go. She was able to rest for a change. Andy Flynn studied her face and the small wrinkles around her lips and eyes. Wrinkles from children, wrinkles from her abandoned marriage, wrinkles from stress. She held the weight of it all on her shoulders and he couldn't help but fall for her. His eyes moved to her exposed legs, better than that of a twenty year old. She didn't look her age. Fifty and she appeared to be years younger. He smirks.

Sharon begins to stir, noticing the silver haired man was still there. She smiles, caressing the topside of his hand with her thumb as he was still holding her hand, "How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple hours."

"First time in a couple weeks I've been able to sleep without needing to get up and vomit." She smiles.

He nods, "Doctor been by a couple times. Said she was going to let you sleep. Apparently the blood results came back."

"That fast?" Her smile fades.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Shar." Andy shakes his head, "She didn't look upset or worried. Looked happy, actually. Probably just simple dehydration or something. Probably have that flu she said was going around." He tries to reassure her, standing and moving closer to her, kissing the top of her head, "So chill out, would you?"

"I can't just chill out, Andy. This is my life we're talking about here." Sharon swallows, shaking her head when she sees the attendant looks to her as she passes the door.

"One second." The doctor has things in her hands, but holds up a finger as to put them down. She returns to the older woman and man, they looked pretty close, maybe he was her husband. It was written on the forms that a Charles Raydor was her husband. She smiles, "Captain Raydor, there's nothing to worry about. We're writing up your discharge and a couple prescriptions to keep you comfortable." She nods.

"What's wrong with me, Doctor..." She glances to the young woman's badge, "Doctor James?"

"Oh, Captain, I thought you knew." The young woman shakes her head, "Ma'am, you're pregnant."

Sharon is glad to be lying down or else she probably would have fainted at that moment, "Excuse me?"

"Shit." Andy moves away a little, still holding her hand.

"You're pregnant." The doctor repeats, "I wrote some scripts up for you for the nausea and some prenatal vitamins. Congratulations, Mrs. Raydor...Mr. Raydor..." She looks between them.

"Oh, no. I'm...Andy Flynn." Andy shakes his head quickly.

"Oh...well...I see." The young woman nods, "If you'll excuse me." She returns to the hallway.

"What?" Sharon asks again, feeling completely numb, "Did she..."

"Yeah." He nods, looking back down to her, "Who knew you still had it in ya, Captain?"

"Twenty years, Andy." She musters enough strength to hit him on the arm, angry. "This isn't something to laugh about. This is serious."

"Yeah, well...It isn't every day you see a pregnant fifty year old either." He smirks, chuckling a little.

"A child that isn't my husband's." Her mind is obviously running a hundred miles an hour.

"A husband you haven't been with in twenty years and are only married to for the sake of being married."

"I'm Catholic." She sits up slowly.

"So am I. Don't see me worried about all that."

"My children are grown and...Oh God, what about Rusty?" She shakes her head, focusing on the other things in the room as her mind races.

"I'm sure he'll be happy about it." Andy nods, "It means you need to take it easy for a while. Get in touch with your doctor."

"I don't know if it's a good idea to keep it." Sharon absently places a hand over her middle, "I'm fifty years old, Andy, and you're fifty-two."

"Never stopped anyone before."

"By the time the kid is in high school, I'll be in my sixties..."

"That's usually the way age works, yes. However, you'll probably only look like you're in your forties by then."

"I'm not laughing, Flynn. This is not a laughing matter." She glares at him, watching as an attending nurse walks in to pull the IV from her arm, hand her instructions, and prescriptions, leaving the room quickly. "Now I need to get an abortion, which is also against my religion."

"As is the idea of women excelling above men, but you've thrown that under the bus too." Andy folds his arms, "Think about it, Shar, this is a chance for us."

"There is no us, Lieutenant Flynn." She rises from the bed, her heels clicking on the cheap tile as she walks the hall of the hospital, "This is impractical and frankly, it isn't fair to the child."

"Says you." He follows close behind, "You wanted the chance to be a mother again, and you got that with Rusty, but I never got a chance to raise my kids the first time. I never got the chance to be a father. Now I do and you want to get rid of it."

"It's my body, Andy."

"I never said it wasn't." Flynn shakes his head slowly, "If age wasn't a factor-"

"Age is a factor."

"If age wasn't a factor," He tries again, taking hold of her hand for her to face him, "If age wasn't a factor, would you?"

"I don't know." Sharon replies softly, forcing herself to look at him, "I honestly don't know." Her eyes are glassy and the trembling in her hands has returned, "I'd love to have a child with you, but right now, in my life, this isn't the best thing."

"Sometimes that happens though." He nods, "This is our second chance." Andy leans in, kissing her softly, "Just...don't make any quick decisions. Give it a couple days."

"At least I know how far I am..." She offers a slight, closed mouth smile.

"Right." He nods, holding her hands, "Couple days...and I'll stand by whatever you choose." Andy slowly wraps his arms around her, hugging her closely, "Whatever you choose, Shar." He buries his face into her hair.

Sharon closes her eyes as her head rests on his muscular chest, a hand returning to the firm bump of her middle, small and unnoticeable, yet filled with uncertainty.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon Raydor slowly climbs out of the police Buick that Andy Flynn had been driving her around in for most of the day. Her nerves were shot, as were her spirits, "Thank you, Lieutenant." She says to the open window.

"I'm coming in with you." Andy nods, pushing the shift stick up and climbing from the car.

"That isn't necessary."

"Oh, yes it is." He watches her from the window, "It's only eight. Rusty is probably hungry. I'll order pizza or that Chinese we never did a while back."

"And that is why you aren't coming in." Sharon shakes her head, "Rusty has school tomorrow and I can't-"

"Are you two going to make out or something?" Rusty calls from the open front door, causing Sharon to spin quickly to face him. He offers a smile, "I made dinner. Are you hungry, Lieutenant?"

"You made dinner?" Sharon slowly walks toward him.

"Well, nothing crazy. Just some spaghetti." Rusty smiles, "Thought you'd be hungry or something when you got back."

"She is." Andy Flynn leaves the car, walking to join her, "And make sure she eats." He walks her up the stairs, as she was still a little shaky on her feet, "She needs to."

"What'd the doctor say?" The teenager closes the door once they enter the house, "Not cancer, right?" He shifts from foot to foot. He was honestly worried out of his mind about the woman who had grown into more of a mother than his ever was. He realized that when she paid for him to attend private school, and then the car. A lot of trust was involved in those things from her, and in return, she received it from him.

"No, not cancer, it's-" Andy opens his mouth and catches a glare from the woman in question, "Dehydration and malnutrition. Being so busy, she forgets to eat."

"I'm right here. I'm able to answer my own questions about my own health." Sharon watches the two. She stands at the island in the kitchen, "Smells great, Rusty."

"Yeah, well...you had them both in your cabinets and I figured since you weren't making them, I was safe." Rusty smirks, walking around them, "I'll make you a plate."

"That would be great, thanks." Sharon nods, moving to the dining room table and sitting in the plush red reupholstered antique seat.

Rusty waits until she sits to turn to Andy Flynn, "Is she really fine?" His voice just above a whisper.

"As long as she takes care of herself, yeah." Andy smiles, patting the boy on the back, "Don't worry, kid."

Sharon leans back in the chair, folding her arms as she watches them. Both of these men cared so much for her, but she has always been too afraid to let them in completely. Her past was guarded and though Flynn knew some of it, there were pieces she didn't want him to know. The same went for Rusty. What he knows at that current space and time is all she ever wants him to know. Love and respect, "Thinking of ways to poison my food without my knowing?" She smirks.

"Yeah, so eat up." Rusty smiles, carrying the plate over to her and gently setting it down in front of her, sticking a fork into the food, "It's meat and mushroom sauce...I stopped at the store on the way home for that."

Andy smirks, "Pretty good." He nods, standing at the island as he eats, "Nice job, kid."

Rusty nods, sitting across from Sharon, "So that's all they had to say?" While she was gone, he thought of all the ways she would abandon him, like his mother did. Whether that be death or some other way, he knew she would someday, but something deep down made him almost loved her.

"Yes." Sharon offers him a reassuring smile, leaning across the table to place her hand over his, "I'm fine, Rusty. I swear to you."

He nods a little, watching her.

"They kicked her out. Said she was too bossy." Flynn smirks, still eating.

"That actually wouldn't surprise me." Rusty grins.

Sharon rolls her eyes, picking her wrist up to look at her watch, "Did you finish your homework, Rusty?"

He chuckles, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Possibly." She nods, "You need to get your shower and finish your homework. I'll clean up out here...or I'll make Andy do it."

That was enough to make him rise from his seat with a nod, "I'm glad you're okay, Sharon." Rusty smiles to her before stalking down the hall toward his bedroom and shutting the door in his own loud way without slamming it.

"He was worried about you." Andy Flynn smiles, carrying his plate to sit where the boy was sitting, "Thirsty?"

"Yeah." She smiles sweetly, "There's water in the fridge." She motions with a lean of her head.

The man nods, walking back over and opening it. An unopened bottle of white wine sits on the bottom shelf, "You're drinking?"

"I have one glass a night after work. That's all. It helps me sleep." Sharon sighs, forgetting the bottle was even there, "I haven't had any in the past few weeks. I've been too tired."

Andy pulls down two of the water bottles from another shelf, "We have to talk." He sighs.

"You said you were going to let me figure things out on my own." She looks to him.

"I am, but..." He shakes his head slowly, putting a bottle in front of her before walking around to his own side, "Couldn't you just speed it along a little?"

"It's a big decision, Andy. Something I need to take time on."

"You only have like six months left before...you're already three months into this, Shar."

"I know." She nods, chewing the pasta slowly as she looks up at him over her glasses, "I know how far along I am and I know that you said you were going to let me decide this."

"I am."

"Then what..."

"I love you." Andy Flynn watches her, "I've been in love with you-"

"You've been in lust-"

"I've been in love with you for fifteen years and at the moment you walked onto our crime scene years ago, all the feelings came back. All the longing and...every time you walk into the room, my heart skips a beat."

"Sweet talking me is not going to help your chances of me keeping this baby."

"I don't want it to, but I thought that you needed to know where I was coming from." He sighs, continuing, "I made my other kids when I was drunk...and I hated their mother, but it was what I needed at the time. With this...I've loved you for so long, Shar. So long, and maybe it's a sign from some higher power that we're supposed to be together for the rest of our lives. This was supposed to happen. I mean, how many other fifty year olds do you know that are knocked up right now?"

Sharon shakes her head slowly, "Exactly, I'm old enough to be a grandmother-"

"You are, but there are other plans. God wants you to be a mother again."

"Don't bring God into this. According to my Catholic faith, and your Catholic faith, I'm going to be walking into the gates of hell when I'm finished with this life. As is our kid, that we made out of wedlock, while I was technically cheating on my estranged husband."

"Hey Sharon." Flynn reaches across the table, taking hold of her hand.

"What?" She replies, glancing up to meet his eyes.

"Who cares?" He smirks, "If you're so adamant about doing the right thing...what if this is the right thing?"

Sharon takes a deep breath, putting her hand up. His revelations were causing a war inside her head. She isn't exactly sure how she feels about this man, but she is sure that he might just be right. "Yeah, okay." She whispers.

"You will keep it?"

She nods quickly, "And get a divorce."

"I'm going to be a father again?" A grin breaks across Flynn's face.

"Seems that way." She bites her lip in a smile.

He can't take it anymore, finally leaning over the table and kissing her deeply, ruining his dress shirt in the process with tomato sauce. He breaks the kiss to climb over the table, kneeling next to her.

"Would have been easier to walk around." Sharon giggles, watching him.

Andy shakes his head, kissing her again, and finally placing his hand on her middle, "It's hard." He smirks, looking down.

"What were you expecting?"

He shrugs, "It didn't look like it would feel like this."

"Well, how did it look?"

Andy smiles, "Like it felt the night we made the little guy." He glances up to meet her eye.

"I bet." She places a hand on his cheek, "And as long as I'm not showing, I'm going to keep working."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Yes, I've done this a couple times already." Sharon smirks, raising her eyebrows to him, "And you're going to keep quiet about it until I'm ready to say anything."

"Even to Provenza?"

"Especially to Provenza." She shakes her head, rising from her seat with her empty dish, "You should go throw your shirt in the wash. That stain is going to set in."

"Does that mean you're inviting me to stay the night?" Flynn stands, raising an eyebrow and slowly unbuttoning his shirt before taking it off.

"Yes, but we need to be careful with Rusty being here." She says as she turns the water on in the sink to rinse off the plate before putting it in the dishwasher, "You can clean the rest." Sharon smirks, taking his shirt from him as she walks past him, toward her bedroom, where the washer and dryer are located.

Andy Flynn shakes his head slowly, watching her walk away. He still has it.


	6. Chapter 6

After pretreating Andy Flynn's stained shirt, Sharon Raydor throws it into the silent washing machine. She smiles, washing it slosh back and forth. She removes her clothing in the dim light of her room, one article at a time and slowly places them on hangers and to the side to go to the Dry Cleaners. She slips into bed, nude. She knew Andy would want this, a part of her needed it as well. Under the covers, she runs her hands along her torso, it was still flat. Sharon smirks, "Figures, you'll probably be one of those late bloomers like your siblings were...forever ago." She says to the fetus growing within her. She knew her mother didn't hit menopause until her sixties, but she never thought much of it until now.

Andy Flynn slips into the room after a few long minutes, removing his dress pants and laying them over a nearby wingback chair in the room, "You didn't fall asleep on me, did you?" He smirks, standing there and looking at her.

She shakes her head, "You're a bit overdressed, Lieutenant." Sharon smirks, propping herself up on her elbow in bed, the covers pulled above her bosom.

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh...you're up for that tonight?" Andy slowly begins to remove his undershirt, "I thought you'd be too tired."

"You want to know what got me to agree to all this?"

"Yeah." He slides out of his boxers, putting them on the chair. Andy Flynn stands nude before her, smiling as he makes his way to the opposite side of the king sized bed like a lion on the prowl, the bed adorned with deep purple fabrics. "Well, at least we don't need to be so careful."

"No, but we need to be quiet." She watches him, giggling a little, "Because if Rusty walks in here and sees you like that-"

"We'll be quiet." He nods, kissing her neck softly, "What made you agree to all this?"

"The way you acted with Rusty." Sharon answers honestly, "It wasn't that I doubted in your fatherly abilities before, I've seen them in you and Provenza. You two melt when it comes to kids, but I didn't know if you could do it long term. I didn't know if you wanted it long term."

"I told you that I do." He picks his head up, looking her in the eye as his hand glide along her shapely hip.

"Good." Sharon grins, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. She allows his tongue into her mouth and allow them to spin against each other. Skin on skin. This was different from the last time. This was more intimate and less pure animalistic necessity.

He raises his hand to her breast, "Bigger than they were before." He whispers against her lips, his thumb lazily flicking the nub at the end, "Still perfect." He smirks.

She moans softly, watching him over her. Sharon slides her hands between his thighs, stroking his gloriously hung manhood. He was already hard, but she figures since he was pleasuring her, she may as well return the favor.

Andy growls into her ear before kissing across her chest, over the crests of her bosom. He couldn't get enough of her. Addicted to her. Addicted to the texture of her soft skin. Addicted to the curvature of her hip. Addicted to the way her hair cascaded around her face. Addicted to the way her eyes changed colors when she was in the mood.

Finding the strength to do so, Sharon flips them over, sitting on his lower stomach, "Thank you for making me feel again, Andy Flynn."

"Oh, that wasn't me." He shakes his head, bringing his hand to rub her tight lower abdomen, "I helped, but that wasn't me." Andy lets his hand linger, a smirk growing across his face.

Sharon grins, letting a few moments pass for him, she lifts up enough to slowly impale herself onto him. She closes her eyes, leaning her head back and allowing her body to adapt to him before she begins to rock her hips. Her perfectly manicured nails run themselves through his silver chest hair and her mane swinging every time she does. She puts both hands on his chest, bouncing harder on him. Though twenty years was a long time, the months between now and last seemed even longer.

Andy runs his hands up the perfectly toned thighs that were straddling him, lifting his hips to meet her pace as they buck into her, "Fuck, you feel amazing." He groans, moving his hands to her hips as they continue.

"I'm..." Sharon opens her mouth, without releasing a single sound. She moves her hand to hold onto the headboard as her body tenses.

"That's it." He moans, "Let yourself go." Andy's hips continue to pound up into her, to the point that their skin slaps together.

She closes her eyes again, leaning her head back as she lets her body go more limp, allowing him a chance to reach his hilt. This was a feeling she didn't necessarily need, but could never get enough of. Sharon absently moves her hips in a smooth circular motion on top of him.

Flynn pulls her hips down forcefully to his own completely as he releases his love within her, pulling her upper body down from holding the backboard to hold her in his arms. "Shar?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"You okay?" He doesn't remove his manhood from her now gaping port, wanting to feel close to her in every way possible. Andy could never get enough of this feeling. She was his drug and he always wanted to overdose on her.

Sharon places her head to his chest, catching her breath, "Better now." She smirks, placing her hand next to where her face lies, gently scratching his skin, "How about you?"

Andy grins, "I'm lucky as hell."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." He nods

"You know, there's a good thing about this."

"Yeah, what is it?" Andy smirks, running his hand through her hair.

"We're too tired to go again." Sharon giggles, mostly to herself, "I'm sure one day, but...it's been a long day."

"I wasn't going to try to go again." He shakes his head.

"The days are going to be longer now."

Flynn nods, "I know." He breathes deeply, taking in her smell, a mixture of lavender with a hint of rose, "We need a new house, furniture, space."

"No." She shakes her head, "We can stay here and you aren't moving in any time soon."

"I'm going to be near my kid, Sharon. I'm not living someplace else where I can't see them every night...every day..." Andy shakes his head, "Plus, Rusty is in your guest room. Where will we put the kid?"

"We still have a bit of time." She smiles, "The baby can take my closet."

"Your closet?"

"Have you ever been in there? It's very large...or I'll set up a crib over there." She motions with a lazy hand, "Believe it or not, babies don't need much...just a place to sleep, milk to drink, and a pair of loving arms...maybe some clothes." Sharon nods, "I can put the other things in the closet."

"Good because my kid isn't going to grow up in a closet."

"Rusty is sixteen. In two years, he'll be eighteen. He will be going to college. The baby will be a little over a year and that will be a perfect time to move them into their own room."

Andy smirks, "You have this all figured out."

"When a situation presents itself, one must make the best of it and think on one's feet. Even if the situation is something like this." Sharon shakes her head, "That's the least of our worries though."

"Right...Like what about when you tell people at work?"

"Officers from the same division aren't supposed to date...more or less have a child together." Sharon shakes her head, her years being a part of Force Investigation Division with the laws and rules associated with the position running through her head, "We could both be dismissed by Taylor for fraternization since I'm your superior officer."

"If Taylor finds out and if it becomes a conflict...'If' being the key word there."

"I will handle it." She nods, "As long as I don't show any preferential treatment and we leave the fighting out of the office-"

"You think we will fight a lot?"

"It's inevitable. People who don't argue a little just don't love each other enough." Sharon doesn't move, still stroking his chest absently with her nails. Emotions were never Sharon Raydor's strong suit. When she was married, maybe they were, but as she grew older and was hurt by the love she once had for a man she once swore to be faithful to, her emotions took a backseat to the rest of her life. Maybe this new start would prove useful to help with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Even in the few weeks following her conversation with Andy Flynn, She still never thought she would be doing this. Their marriage was something they had both grown accustomed to and comfortable with. When her parents would come to town, he would come over and they would pretend again. He would lie in bed with her, but never touch her. She missed his touch some nights. She missed how his football player arms would encase themselves around her. They were married right out of high school. Not because they needed to be, but because they wanted to be. Sharon would look at her wedding gown some nights as it rested in a box with a clear top, lined with acid free paper. She protected it for a day when possibly one of her own children would want to use it for their own ceremony. She would attempt to deter them from using it if the day ever arrived though, the dress filled with too many bad memories, too many hopes and dreams that never came true.

As Sharon waits outside the lawyer's office, she cannot help hut begin thinking back to the ceremony. It was 1980. So many people waited inside St. Joseph's Cathedral, they nearly filled it. Friends of their parents and grandparents, friends from school, family that neither of them knew, but had to attend as to not begin any sort of family conflict. Her dress wasn't popular with her bridesmaids, which consisted of her sisters and her friends, neither was her hair. In a time of large gowns with enough fabric to fit a sofa, Sharon opted for something smaller that nearly resembled her mother's gown from 30-something years before. Her hair was simple, half pulled up and curled while the rest cascaded around her shoulders. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her father cried as he escorted her down the aisle, saying how much she looked like her mother and that she was too young for all of this. She was, she just didn't know it.

Gavin Baker steps out from his office with a grin plastered across his face, "Sharon, come on in." He nods, waiting for her to rise from her seat and walk past him before closing the door, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your appointment? You know you could have just called me, we could have had lunch."

"Well, um..." Sharon fidgets in her seat, unsure of where to place her hands or even what to do with them in general, "I want...to file for a divorce." The tears in her eyes proved uncertainty and the closing of a chapter she wasn't exactly ready to let go of.

"Well, it's about time," He says while looking in his drawers for a notepad and pen, his gaze slowly moves to her and he sighs, placing his hand over hers, "How long have you been married?"

"Thirty two years...he hasn't been around for twenty of it though."

"Girl, don't tell people that, they wouldn't believe you." He grins, "Why did you wait so long?"

Sharon shrugs, "It was easy just to...ignore it." Her hands tremble slightly, "Circumstances have come to light and I need to."

"Well, you have a good case for abandonment." He nods, "Unless you cheated on him." Gavin watches her closely as she looks away, "You slept with someone else? Dish." He folds his hands, placing them under his chin as he looks at her with a smirk.

"He doesn't need to know that though, right?"

"I know Charles Raydor and he will try to take all he can from you." He nods, "The man you once knew and loved is long gone, Sharon."

"I know that." She bites the inside corner of her mouth, "Being an attorney swallowed him."

"Some of the people in my profession forget what it means to distinguish work and life. However, he is very good at what he does, which is very bad news for you." He sighs, speaking with his hands, "Are you sure you can't just stay married to him? Have a boyfriend on the side? Rumor has it he sleeps with every secretary that goes through there-" He stops suddenly when he sees her break her constant concrete exterior and begin to cry, "Oh no no no, what's wrong, honey?" He stands and walks around to the side of the desk she was sitting on, wrapping his arms around her as she sits in her chair, "Tell me everything."

She shakes her head slowly, leaning her head toward him, "I'm pregnant."

He pulls away from her slightly, looking her in the eye, "Are you sure?" He shakes his head, "Pardon my bluntness-"

"Your bluntness is why we became friends in the first place, Gavin."

"Pardon my bluntness, but aren't you a little...long in the tooth for that to happen?"

"You'd think so...I got pretty sick...it was affecting my work abilities and Rusty conned Andy Flynn into taking me to the Emergency Room a couple weeks back." She nods slowly, "They confirmed it."

"Oh wow." He stands upright, returning to his side of the desk, "I'm...I'm...I honestly don't know what to say."

She can't help but smile a little, "In all the years we have known each other, I don't think I've ever seen you speechless. I didn't think it would be possible to be honest."

He grins, "There's a first for everything."

"True."

"So, if the father isn't Charles Raydor, who is it?"

Sharon relaxes a little, the hardest part was over, "Since you have privilege and can't tell a soul-"

"You're one of my closest friends, I wouldn't tell anyone anyway." He shakes his head.

She nods, pausing a moment before adjusting herself in her seat and looking to him, "Lieutenant Andy Flynn."

Gavin sits back in his seat, his mouth agape, "You're kidding." When she shakes her head slowly, he continues, "That's a conflict of interest."

"Don't you think I've already thought of all the trouble we could get in because of this?"

"Okay." The man nods, "Are the two of you in a relationship or was it a fling?"

"It started out as a one night stand, but...I think I love him. He has been telling me for over a month now and...my Catholic upbringing keeps me from telling the man I cheated on my husband with that I actually have any feelings for him."

"Having his baby at your age probably means something to him, Sharon. It means something to you."

"I wasn't going to, though. I was going to terminate." She shakes her head, "I'm a week away from four months and I haven't even said a word to my own children...or to Rusty. That's what made me change my mind...he didn't want me to get rid of it and I saw how he was with Rusty. He never got the chance to be a father with his last divorce and...I want him to have that chance. He is absolutely amazing with kids."

Gavin nods, "I am well aware of his previous cases and his indiscretions." He smiles, "Are you excited?"

"I...I don't think it's fully hit me yet." She shakes her head, placing a hand on her abdomen, "Then I feel it move and..."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I had no idea when you walked in. You look like you just had lunch instead of being with child."

"With my last two, I didn't show until I was seven months." Sharon giggles a little, "Let's just say I have a personal understanding of Jiffy-Pop."

"Well," He folds up his notepad, returning it to the place it once was in his drawer, "We have shopping to do, parties to plan-"

"No...no. I'm not bringing any more attention to this than what it will already receive."

Gavin shakes his head slowly, "This is something to celebrate. I don't mean the baby, I mean the divorce...the baby too, but mostly the divorce. I'm just upset you won't be able to have a glass of wine." He grins, "And by shopping, I don't mean for the baby, I mean for you. Does Armani make maternity wear?"

"Oh God, don't remind me." Sharon puts her hand up, shaking her head as she giggles once more.

Gavin grins, "You're positively glowing, Sharon. I'm happy for you." He stands, "I'll take care of all this...I'll file this either tonight or tomorrow morning. I can't promise things will be finalized before the baby is born, especially if there is a trial, which there probably will be."

"I don't have anything of his. Some of his suits, but I'm not going to try to keep any of that." Sharon shakes her head, "I don't want any sort of alimony. We split everything a long time ago. The house is in my name..."

"None of that matters. He will still try for it, Sharon, but no matter what happens, I will take care of it."

"Thank you, I know you aren't a divorce lawyer, but you're the only lawyer I trust. You and Andrea Hobbs, and I can't have her telling Taylor or Pope."

"I don't think she would, but she is a DDA and I wouldn't risk it." Gavin shakes his head, "In the meantime, you need to tell your kids. There's nothing worse than finding out your parents got divorced without you even knowing even if they haven't been together for the longest time...or that your mother is knocked up with another man's baby in her advanced age. Tell that boy too..."

"I know." Sharon swallows, "If any one of them is negative during this..."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Sweetie. Just think about tomorrow. Think about going to work and what you have to do at work tomorrow. That's all."

Sharon stands, smoothing out her skirt and shoving her hands into her pockets and taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. She nods to him, "You're right."

"I usually am. That's why I get paid the big money that I do."

"I went into the wrong profession."

"No one, not even your predecessor, does your job with the manipulating abilities and poise that you do. You're one of the best I have ever seen. Different tactics, different outcome. If they threaten your job, give me a call. I'm in your corner, Sharon."

"One of few." She nods, walking toward his office door.

"You have more allies than I think you know." Gavin smiles, "I'll see you soon to go shopping."

Sharon let's herself out, letting a breath she didn't know she was holding when the door clicks shut. The calm before the storm. She closes her eyes a moment, taking another deep breath before exiting the building.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn it, Raydor is taking yet another nap. If she's not getting enough sleep at home because of that damn kid or something, she needs to go to bed earlier. Not sleep here." Louie Provenza roars, her name like sour milk spilling from his lips, "Stole the job out from under me and she plans to sleep it away? We'll just see about that." He stands at his desk, lifting the phone to call Assistant Chief Taylor only to have the receiver button pressed by Andy Flynn, "Now, Flynn, I know you have the hots for her-"

"Could we talk in the break room for a second?" Andy glares at his friend. There was a cloud over the office. Everyone knew something was up with the Captain, but no one dared to ask any questions, oftentimes just assuming the worst. Though they hadn't worked very long from under her command, they had a deep respect for her and welcomed her into their division, all except Louie Provenza, "It's kind of important."

Provenza stands there for a moment before putting the phone back down, "I wanted some coffee anyway." He leads the way to the small cafeteria-like room, stepping over to the foam cups.

"You have to stop this tirade against Sharon." Andy's voice is hushed, not wanting the entire department to know.

"Yeah, and why should I? Because you say so?" He shakes his head, "You've liked her since the day she walked onto that crime scene to investigate us. Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I asked you to."

"That's a poor excuse." Provenza glares at the man before pouring the dark, hot liquid into the foam cup, looking back up to him when finished, "Why the hell is everyone being so protective of this woman? We hated her not too long ago. Everyone-"

"Mostly you. You can't accept change." Andy shakes his head.

"And with all the times I see the two of you wait to be the last ones out, I should have the nerve to report the both of you."

"Yeah, but you won't."

"Because you're my friend." Louie sighs, "You with her?"

"Very much so. I love her, Provenza. I love her a lot."

Provenza's face exhibits a sort of disgust that only the bright fluorescent lights above could magnify, "You love her?" He asks, incredulously.

"Yeah, and she's been sick. Are you really that blind?"

Pausing, not having noticed it before, not completely. He noticed she had been acting odd, but he pushed it far back into his head that anything could be wrong with the woman he thought of as evil personified, "What does her being sick have to do with me?"

"It isn't that she's just sick, Louie." He sighs, "She asked me not to say anything to you, but you're my friend and my partner...which are the only reasons I know you'll keep this on the backburner and shut up."

"Yeah?"

"She's knocked up." Andy shakes his head slowly, "With my kid."

In a state of shock, Provenza hurries to pull a chair out for himself, "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Irre-" He pauses, shaking his head at the man, "She's fifty. It wasn't a matter of being irresponsible, neither of us thought it was even possible in the first place."

"Isn't she married?"

"She filed for divorce a month ago. Hasn't said anything else to me about it besides that." Andy folds his arms, "Gavin Baker is handling it."

"He's good. Chief liked him."

"He is, so I have no doubts that maybe things should be finalized by the time the kid comes."

Provenza nods slowly, "It takes six months for things to be finalized. Even in a No Fault. How far is she?" He leans forward. Though he hated the woman, he was happy for his best friend. Something in him was even excited for the two of them.

"Now? Five months or something like that."

"And she's still coming with us on stakeouts...other crime scenes..." He shakes his head, "I had no idea."

"And you still have no idea. I don't want it getting out. She doesn't want it either."

"It's a kid. She isn't dying. As old as the two of you are, I'd be shouting it from the rooftops that the two of you are still able to make children with one another."

"Right, but we can't. If it's seen that she's favoring me, we can both be fired for fraternization."

"That's bullshit. You need to tell the rest of the group." Provenza shakes his head slowly, "I'm pretty sure I saw Sykes crying the other day because of it. She thinks her hero has some kind of wasting disease when, in fact, it's the opposite...depending on how you see it."

"I'll talk to her about it." He smiles a little.

The shorter man smirks, "That kid is going to be impossible, you know that, right?"

"Having to put up with you all these years? Impossible is nothing." Andy chuckles.

"Can I tell her I know?"

"Will you cool it with all the hate toward her? I mean...it's not even her fault anyway, it's Taylor and the Pope." He shakes his head, "Besides, the dealing thing, you don't have it in you. You don't have the patience for it, so you'd be terrible at it."

"I've done this for many years-"

"I don't doubt that, I'm telling you how it is." Andy sighs, "She can't take the added stress, it's not good for her in an already difficult situation, and it's not good for the baby. She's high risk. If you help out instead of causing trouble, you're more than welcome to tell her. She needs all the people she can get right now.."

"She has them."

Andy smiles, "I'm glad you understand."

Provenza sighs, leaning back in his chair, "I don't hate her."

"Good."

"She's good at her job." He nods slowly, "Am I allowed to check on her?"

Flynn sits up before giving a side splitting laugh, "You go from wanting to call Taylor to complain about her to wanting to check on her?" He runs a hand through his hair, calming himself, "I don't care, Louie. Just remember what I said."

"I'll be on my best behavior." He stands, "Scouts honor." Provenza smiles, "Andy Flynn, in love and knocking up old women, who the hell would have thought."

"Shut up." Andy rises from his seat, walking back toward the rest of the desks with a smirk on his face.

Provenza slides a few quarters into the vending machine, retrieving his purchase from the bottom chamber. He makes his way to his Superior Officer's office, knocking a couple times before opening the door, "Captain, mind if I come in?"

Sharon Raydor opens her eyes slightly, hearing the man's raspy voice, "Lieutenant Provenza, what can I help you with?" She slowly sits up.

"Bet that couch is the best thing you ever changed in here."

"Seems that way, yes." She nods, offering him a smile as she runs her hand through her long auburn-brunette hair.

Provenza steps in, closing the door behind him, "I brought you some orange juice. My some of my wives used to say it helps keep your energy up during the day." He offers her the small bottle.

She tilts her head, giving him a sideways glance as she studies him, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Sharon pauses, watching the man a moment, "Andy told you."

"Yeah." He finally sighs, sitting turning one of the chairs in front of her desk to face her, "He thought it best I know."

"Jackass." She sighs, taking the bottle from him and taking a sip.

"It's a good thing. Don't be angry with him about it. I'm not as pissed that you're taking naps while I'm working my ass off."

"I apologize, Lieutenant."

"It's not your fault." Louie shakes his head, "But you have a squad room with four other people in there who have no idea and are worried off their asses about you. The girl was even crying."

"The girl has a name."

"Detective Sykes." He corrects himself, with a roll of his eyes, "was crying."

Sharon nods slowly, rubbing the bridge of her nose where she was used to her glasses resting, "I've forgotten how difficult it is to work and carry a child at the same time."

"Yes, why are you still working, Captain?" He tightens his brow, watching the woman as he leans on the armrest of his seat.

"There's no reason for me to quit yet."

"You're exhausted before lunch and it's dangerous. What if a stakeout turns sour and we're fired upon?" Provenza shakes his head, "If you were hit, knowing what I know..."

"Which is exactly why I didn't want anything said." Sharon runs her hand through her hair again, "I'm almost finished this thing. I don't have much longer to go."

"And you don't have much longer before you start to show either."

"I know that, Lieutenant. This isn't my first time doing this, you know." Sharon wipes the sleep from her eyes with the nail of her smallest finger.

"I do know that, Captain. However, and I mean this with no offense, but you're significantly older than you were when you had them." He watches her, intently, "I'll take over most of your duties-"

"Which is exactly what you want..." She sighs.

"I don't mean it like that this time. Now, listen to me." Provenza puts his hand up, stopping her, "I'll take them over so you can camp out in here and handle things in the building. Send people out, but I don't want you at the stakeouts or ambushes."

Raydor glances around the room, picking up her folded glasses from the floor and slowly sliding them onto her face, "I'm your commanding officer."

"Right and people are going to ask questions if you just stay in here the entire time. If you stay back from the more dangerous stuff, it may be easier not only for you, but on everyone else." He sighs, "Including myself. If you want to come to closed off crime scenes, be my guest, but the ones where there's a possible open shot, you need to be scarce."

Sharon smirks, shaking her head slowly, "You have it all figured out."

"Yes." He nods, "When you talk to everyone, bring them all in here for all I care, but you have to tell the team. That way, you can take better care of yourself instead of hiding everything from them."

Sharon sips from the bottle of juice he had given her, "What about Andy in all this?"

"Our team won't care. Our division will protect the two of you, and whatever it is you've got going on, at all costs unless it affects things."

"Such as?"

"You start sending Flynn out on more than everyone else or keeping him back on more things." Lieutenant Provenza smiles a little, "I don't want the younger ones to get angry."

Raydor nods, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Provenza nods, standing and adjusting the chair, "When it comes to Major Crimes, Honesty is usually the best policy, especially amongst your own division." He smiles more, "Is there anything else I can do for you, Captain?"

"No, I'm okay." Sharon nods toward him.

"Well, if you think of anything, let me know."

"I will, Lieutenant, thank you."

"Having a kid..." He mumbles walking toward the door, "Rusty gets out of school in a half hour. Want me to go get him or send someone for you?"

"No, actually, I will make the effort. Thank you." Sharon Raydor stands, walking back to the chair behind her desk.

Louie Provenza smiles to the woman once more before closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sharon stands outside of her parked car as it stands in the line order outside St. Joseph School, leaning against her silver Honda Accord. Her feet crossed at her ankles as she takes in the California sun. Something about the sun on her face always relaxed her for one reason or another. Her mother always kept her from it when she was small because of her pale, Irish skin. The only times it didn't matter were the days the family visited the beach, and regardless of how close they lived near it, those days came far and few between. With all those children, she knew times were difficult on her parents, especially her mother, who was expected to remain home alone with all of them.

After she was married, and Charles began to earn a considerable amount of money in because of his profession, she made sure to quietly slip her mother cash without her father's knowledge. Her mother was forever greatful, but guilty at the same time for accepting it in the first place. They were a proud people. Still are.

Sharon shields her eyes from the light above as she begins to see a wave of country blue polo shirts file out the large red doors, signaling the end of the school day. She smiles, remembering back to the day that these were her own children. The uniforms may have changed considerably, but the feeling remained the same.

Rusty trudges toward her, holding out a pink slip to her, "I'm sorry." He mumbles.

She furrows her brow, taking the note from his extended hand before walking around to the driver's side door, "You refused to complete an assignment and told the teacher, and I quote, shove it up your ass." Sharon rolls her eyes, sighing as she takes her seat, "Didn't we have this talk already?"

The boy throws his book bag into the back before sitting in the passenger seat, his arms folded as he stares out the the side window.

"What was the assignment?" She asks, turning the car on and waiting for the line to move. When she is met with silence, Sharon asks again, "What was the assignment, Rusty?"

The boy swallows before glancing over to her, "A family tree." He pushes the hair from his face, "And when I asked for a different assignment, she told me God took my family from me for a reason and I had to do it anyway."

The line beginning to move, "She did what?" Sharon slams onto her breaks, pulling over to a parking spot, "Come on." She forcefully opens the door, climbing from car, "Show me where her classroom is."

Rusty smirks, "You don't have to fight every time I get in trouble, you know."

"You shouldn't have told her to shove it, but if I were in your situation, I would have probably said much worse. Let's go." She motions to the stairs, following his every step as he bounds to the woman's classroom, "What's her name?"

He smiles more, "Mrs, McManus...the preying mantis."

Sharon rolls her eyes, "Stop." She enters the woman's classroom, the air thick with the smell of coffee and cheap purfume, all of which was making her rather lightheaded. "Mrs. McManus." She glares at the woman, glancing back to Rusty, who remains in the back of the room, "Do you know who I am?"

The older tan woman, pudgy with a swoop of gray hair amongst her short black, glances up, "Uh..." She stands behind her desk, "I'm sorry, but I don't."

Sharon looks at the woman harder, realizing she was around when her own children were there years before, "I'm Sharon Raydor. You told my kid that it was his fault that he couldn't complete a family tree because God made it so?"

"I did because it's true." She nods, "I didn't realize Rusty Beck was your ward, Mrs. Raydor."

"It's Captain Raydor." She shakes her head, "He asked you for an alternative assignment, the reason you couldn't give him one was?"

"There was no reason he couldn't do it. He knows who his parents are."

"Both of which abandoned him, his father long before his mother. How do you expect my kid to do a report on such a difficult subject for him when you're breathing down his neck telling him that it's his fault?" She puts her hand to her temple.

The other woman nods, "I shall find something for him to do, but I'm not retracting the referral."

"I'll be sure to sign it." She walks from the woman's room, pausing to lean on the doorway as her knees begin to give way.

"That was amazing." Rusty paces with excitement, "Everyone in the entire class wishes they could tell her off like that. Everyone. Even the suck-ups hate her." He stops, noticing her standing there, "Sharon, Are you okay?"

She swallows, shaking her head, "Call Andy." Sharon winces before placing a hand on the sharp, stabbing pain that had begun to form in her abdomen. She smell finally effects her, toppled with the pain, and the stress of the situation, Sharon finally collapses, hitting her knee on the doorway on the way down and breaking a heel on her simple Milano Blahnik heels.

"Sharon?" Rusty kneels next to the woman, feeling the burn of tears in his eyes. He digs into his pocket, pulling out his camouflage covered iPhone, scrolling through the names before calling out, "Someone call an ambulance!" His voice shakes as he presses Lieutenant Andy Flynn's name, bringing the phone to his ear with a trembling hand. He glances up to his teacher who takes heed of the situation, and runs to call SN ambulance like he requested.

"Flynn." The man answers his mobile phone, sitting at his desk in the squad room, "How can I help you?"

"Look, I don't know what happened, She came to yell at my teacher and she just passed out or something." Rusty rambles, "Said to call you."

"You talking about Sharon?"

"Of course I'm talking about Sharon. Who else would I be talking about?"

Flynn stands, pulling on his jacket, "St. Joseph's, right?"

"I think my teacher called an ambulance." Rusty nods, as if the man could hear him, "Hurry." He touches the screen to disconnect the call, gently touching the woman's face, "Come on, Sharon...please."

The color drains from Andy's face as he rushes around the squad room. He leans to his partner's ear, "Sharon passed out at Rusty's school." He whispers, "I'm driving over there-"

"No, you are not." Provenza shakes his head, standing, "I'll take you over there so you can ride in the ambulance."

Sykes notices the men being secretive and stands, leaning toward them, "What's going on?"

Andy pauses, looking to the other people who were staring, "Sykes, Sanchez, Buzz, and Tao. Captain's office, now." He motions, Provenza following as well before being stopped by Flynn, "Call Rusty, tell him we will meet him at the hospital...not to leave her side." He offers a smile, closing the door when all the people enter the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Harsh florescent light burns her eyes as she begins to open them. This wasn't the glorious sunlight she was staring at not long ago, the heat wasn't there. As she begins to come to more, she quickly realizes that the entire squad is standing around her, "Shit." Sharon mumbles. This wasn't home, this wasn't the school she remembered storming into, this wasn't even the office. Sharon quickly realizes that she's in the hospital, "What happened?" She shifts her eyes toward Andy, who was holding her hand.

"Passed out." Andy nods, "You're anemic, dehydrated, and hypoglycemic...also a badly bruised knee. They want to keep you a few days for observation."

Sharon nods slowly, glancing around, "And you all know."

Sykes grins, unable to contain her excitement, "Congratulations, Captain." Her idol means the world to her, so when Lieutenant Flynn broke the news they were expecting, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

"Yes, because when I say I don't want anyone to know, I mean, of course, except our entire squad." Raydor replies sarcastically, glaring at Flynn.

"You took too long." He raises an eyebrow.

She swallows, "Where is Rusty?"

Andy steps aside, motioning to the teenager who was sleeping in the high backed chair in the secluded room, "Did his homework. Just fell asleep."

Sharon nods slowly, "Everything else is okay though?" There was never a time when she worried about this child as much as she did at that time. She loved this baby, too bad it needed a medical scare to make her realize, "I didn't lose the baby, did I?"

Andy shakes his head, "The baby is fine." He grins, leaning over to kiss her lips softly, getting a room full of groans and a group of people turning away from them. He chuckles, "Worth it." He gently slips his hand under her untucked blouse, placing his palm over her abdomen, feeling the life inside her twitch under his fingers, "Amazing." Andy whispers.

"Nothing you haven't already felt." Sharon smirks, noticing the young man begin to stir, she taps Flynn's hand, telling him to move as she slowly raises the head of the bed, "Rusty?" She calls to him.

Rusty looks over to her, smiling a little that she was finally awake, "You're up." He stands, walking over to her.

"Andy, guys, could you give us a few?" She smiles to the older man.

"Ay ay, Captain." Flynn salutes her before opening the door to her secluded room, ushering everyone out, and shutting it behind him.

Sharon takes the boy's hand when he reaches the bed, "I have a few things I want to talk about with you." When he nods, she continues, "First, thank you for thinking so quickly on your feet and having an ambulance called."

"You passed out, wasn't like I was going to just leave you there." Rusty shakes his head.

"Well, thank you." She nods, "Second, you asked that I give you at least thirty days notice before something was about to change-"

"They're moving me to another foster home, aren't they..." He looks away, hurt.

"No, of course not." Sharon reaches a hand up, brushing the hair from his eyes, "In fact, I'd like to begin adoption procedures if you'll have me."

"I don't need you to adopt me. I have already have a mother." Rusty shakes his head.

"I'm not asking to replace your mother. That's not why I want to do it." She smiles to him, "If anything were to happen to you, the first person called would be your case worker, and I can't imagine them moving you from my home...from your bed. I can't even...can't think about it at all. I want you to join my family. I want to be in your family tree, Rusty, because you already feel like a part of my own."

The teenager smirks, his blue eyes sparkling, "Okay."

"The thirty days notice is actually meant to be a few months. It's going to be getting a little crowded around our house."

"Lieutenant Flynn moving in?" He grins, teasing her mostly.

"I imagine so, sooner or later, yes." Sharon nods, "I didn't even think of him though." She makes a face, laughing to herself, "I'm saying it because Lieutenant Flynn and I are having a child together."

"And he won't care that I'm there..." Rusty bites the inside of his cheek.

"Absolutely not." She smiles to him, "If he did, then he wouldn't be moving in."

"And you aren't going to be getting rid of me to make room for..." He points to her slightly exposed flesh of her belly, "That?"

"Never in a million years." Sharon moves her hand, rubbing his arm, "Okay?"

Rusty runs a hand through his hair, tucking it behind his ear. He nods after a few minutes, "I stayed with this family once that had a kid while I was there and they wouldn't let me hold it...even look at it-"

"Rusty, we'll worry about all that when the time gets here." She motions him closer. The boy gently lies his head onto her chest as she wraps her arms around him, "As long as I'm here, you've got me to count on. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. I love you, okay?"

The words scared Rusty just a little bit, but not enough that he wouldn't accept them. "No one has ever told me that before." His voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, it's the truth." Sharon smiles down to him, "No getting around it. I need you to help me as much as you need me to help you."

He swallows, nodding slightly, "Does that mean you're going to stop looking for my parents?"

"No, but understand once we do find them, they're more than likely going to be arrested." She strokes his hair, his head still resting on her chest, "I wanted to tell you before, but...I didn't think it seemed appropriate."

"What charges?"

"Child abandonment and endangerment." She whispers, leaning her face down to his hair.

Rusty had come to terms with his mother's actions and honestly could care less about his father's, "Both of them?"

"I don't know. I know your mother will and her boyfriend if we find them both."

He nods slowly, sitting up to look her in the face, "I understand."

"You'll be able to visit her and we'll know where she is at all times...maybe get the help she needs." Sharon takes his hand again, "That's all that matters in this situation right now Rusty...that she gets help."

"But I'll still stay with you, right?"

"Rusty, absolutely." She offers him a smile, "Nothing is ever going to change that. Absolutely nothing."

He nods sheepishly, "They probably aren't releasing you tonight, are they..."

"I'm afraid not. I get a beautiful hospital gown and a three day, two night stay." Sharon grins, "Which means, you are going to-"

"I'll sleep in the chair. I don't mind." Rusty watches her, "There's a bus stop right outside the grounds, one of the routes would drop me off down the street from school." He didn't want to leave her, he had to protect her now.

"You have a choice and staying here is not one of them."

"Why?"

"Because if you're late to class, I'll never forgive myself." She smirks, telling him sarcastically.

"What's my choice?"

Sharon adjusts herself in the bed, pushing herself up, "I can call your case worker, see if you can stay with her for the duration of my time here in the hospital."

"Or?"

"I can ask Lieutenant Flynn to stay with you at home."

Rusty nods, "The second one. I don't know him very well though."

"Well, you're going to have to get to know him." She watches him, "Now is as good a time as any."

"Does he have any kids?" He folds his arms, motioning to her middle, "Besides that one?"

"Yes, he does. I've never met them...and mine have never met him, so...You're ahead of the game." Sharon smirks.

"I like being ahead of the game." He nods, standing there for a moment as an awkward silence fills the room, "I'm glad you're having a kid. Means you won't bother me so much."

"How do you know it doesn't mean I won't bother you even more?"

Rusty laughs to himself, "Hopefully you do." He motions to the door, "I'll wait out there. It's late."

Sharon nods, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll take the bus here...and before you argue, I agreed to go with the Lieutenant, doesn't mean I'm not coming to see you."

"I'd expect no less of either of my boys." She smiles.

"Your other kids...They'll like me?"

"Well, they're much older than you and are no longer at home. I love you, so what they think doesn't matter. I believe they will, though."

Rusty nods, "Night, Sharon."

"Goodnight, Rusty." Sharon smiles, watching him leave. The entire situation scares the hell out of her. She had never thought, until the boy brought it up, about what her children would think of the things that were transpiring in her life. Through her head, she thought of all the things that could go wrong, as she has been every night since she was diagnosed. She leans back, taking a deep breath before placing a hand on her abdomen, causing her instant relaxation. This was all that mattered anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Rusty Beck stares out the window, glancing at the stars and street lamps as they pass them on the way to Sharon Raydor's bungalow. He knew that, for Sharon, he had to get along with this man. Especially since there was now a child in the mix. He didn't want to be the reason another kid felt like he did, "Do you know that song 'When You Wish Upon a Star'?"

Andy Flynn raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Stars are giant balls of gas that exploded thousands of years ago...because of the speed of light, we're just seeing them today."

The man nods slowly, "Where are you going with this, kid?"

"Instead of being inspiring, they want you to wish on a bunch of hot air that happened a long time ago and you missed...so it will never come true." He smirks.

Andy chuckles, "Is that the kind of things you think about?"

"I think about a lot of things, Lieutenant. None of which I'm about to share with you."

"Fair enough." The older man parks out front of the house, "I'm assuming Sharon told you what's going on?" When the boy nods, he continues, "I don't want you to ever think you aren't welcome with us. You saved the woman I love and our child." He gets out, walking up to the door, "You mean a great deal to her. Whether you want to accept it or not is entirely up to you."

"She means a lot to me too." Rusty nods slowly, following the man, "You ever hurt her or her kid and we have a problem."

"That kid is my kid too...so there's no chance of that ever happening." Flynn pauses, looking to the teenager.

"You say that now." He shakes his head, walking to the kitchen, "I have some money left from when I worked. Want to call for pizza or something?"

"Yeah, but I'll pay, you keep that just in case." Flynn smiles, "What do you like on yours? Anything special?"

Rusty shrugs, "Sausage, mushrooms, pepperoni...sweet peppers?" He smirks, "Sharon always just gets it on half...says it's too many toppings for a sensible pizza."

Andy pauses, glancing to the boy, "Are you kidding me right now? Those are the best possible toppings for a pizza."

"You don't have to say you like something just because-"

"I've gotten mine made the same way for years. Can you call? Order the large...I'm hungry as hell."

Rusty smirks, nodding as he pulls out his iPhone, "I have an App...I don't have to call, I just put the stuff on there and they make it...tell me when each step is finished."

"You kids and your gadgets. I just figured mine out a couple weeks ago."

"How long have you had it?" Maybe the Lieutenant wasn't too bad. Maybe they would get along. He would try for Sharon at least.

"Few months."

"And you only learned to use it a few weeks ago?"

Andy nods, "I've been busy." He chuckles to himself, pulling out the remote to the CD player, "Don't tell Sharon I showed you this, but I'm not up for watching TV right now."

Rusty touches the screen on his phone, "Ordered." He picks his head up, watching what the other man is doing, "I knew there was a CD player-" He pauses, hearing the music fill the entire house, "Awesome."

"What do you listen to?"

"Zeplin...AC/DC..." He shrugs.

The silver haired man begins to chuckle, "You have great taste in music."

"I like Journey and Queen too...their music shaped what music is today. I like the original instead of a copy."

"Kid, I'll be honest with you. I was worried as hell that this wasn't going to work. That you were just going to be angry the entire time and we'd have nothing in common and hate one another." Andy smirks.

"Your opinion of me sounds-"

"But we like the same topping on our pizza and the same music. This is going to work out great for the both of us."

"Because those things hold a solid foundation for everything." The younger man raises an eyebrow.

"Well, they help. I mean...it's better than nothing." Andy nods, sitting at the counter in the kitchen, "So, how has school been?"

"Um." Rusty shrugs, "Fine, I guess."

"Heard there's been a lot of fights going on."

He nods, "Sharon tried to tell me to tell an adult-"

"Every parent says that. It's in the parent handbook somewhere. I beat up so many other kids while I was in school, my mother was up there almost every day arguing with teachers or the other mothers, then when we would get home, she'd beat me." Flynn chuckles, "My mother was a hardass though."

Rusty glances to him, "Sharon said you have other kids..."

He nods, "Two. They're younger than Sharon's though. Fifteen and fourteen. Around your age then."

"Do you see them often?"

"I wish I did." Flynn sighs, "Things happened when they were small and their mother and I got divorced-"

"You drank..."

Andy pauses, looking to the boy, "Yes, I did."

"At the bus station when..." Rusty shakes her head a little, "I kind of...I remember how mom was at the good times I...I just...I remember..."

"I understand." He nods slowly, "I've been sober for thirteen years. I try with my kids, but...my ex-wife and I don't get along very well and instead of letting it remain between us, she takes it out with the kids' relationship with me. They're good kids, though. When she does let me see them, they put up with me."

The boy nods, "I believe you, Lieutenant."

"You know, since I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other soon and probably living together in due time, You can call me Andy."

Rusty shrugs, "Why not Lieutenant?"

"With Sharon, You don't call her the Captain all the time."

"No, but..." He nods, "I see what you mean, but it's just easier to call you Lieutenant."

"Whatever you are comfortable with." Flynn stands when he hears the doorbell ring, "How much did they say?" He glances to the boy.

"Twenty."

"For a pizza?" He makes a face, walking to the door. He pays the young delivery woman and carries the cardboard box to the kitchen, flinging it open.


	12. Chapter 12

Being without Andy in bed next to her made the night unbearable. Without his strong arms to wrap themselves around her, Sharon could hardly sleep a wink. The uncomfortable hospital gown didn't help matters either.

Charles Raydor stands imposingly in the doorway of his wife's hospital room. The smell of cognac wafts through the air and catches Sharon's nose with her heightened sense receptors, the tobacco smoke linger on his jacket.

"At Big Jim's? Maybe Bahama Mama's this time?" Sharon tilts her head to the side, "Well...it all depends on where the bookie was and for the past fourteen years, he is at the Royal on Fridays..."

"Divorce papers aside, I'm still listed as your emergency contact on your insurance information." He shakes his head, "What is it to you where I was?"

"You're drinking again. Just because I don't want to be married doesn't mean I don't still love or care about you."

"Only reason you stayed married to me was for the money and you know it." He spat at her, glaring. She was pretty sure if he were a snake, he would have flicked his tongue. Charles walks closer to his wife, "Why, Sharon?"

"This is not a conversation I believe we should have without our lawyers being present." Sharon could feel her hand begin to tremble. He was bad. She remembers back to a time when he arrived home, the kids were very small, he was like this. She ended up with dark purple bruises across her pale arms and face that she couldn't explain to her superior officer without getting the man in trouble and that was something she just couldn't do to him. The sound of her children screaming from twenty years ago fills her head, "You didn't have to come. I would have rather you didn't."

"I thought we were going to work on us." He shakes his head, sitting his large body heavily onto the bed.

"There is no us, Charlie. Hasn't been for years."

"Your parents don't know that."

They didn't. He has her there. She had meant to tell her parents on numerous occasions, but could never bring herself to it. Her mind would quickly turn to her faith and the values her parents instilled in her that went along with that faith. Telling them that she was seperated from this man, regardless of how bad he was, was a slap in the face to them. Instead, she would invite him to dinners when they visited and continue a facade. A facade that has continued for the past twenty years. "Charlie-" She warns, shaking her head, "Look at you. Are you just going to rehab now for the vacation? To get in the good graces of our children? Why?"

"Go to rehab once and everyone is proud of you. Twice, everyone makes mistakes, but I hope you have learned your lesson. More than that and it's get away from me. No one wants anything to do with you..." He hiccups, losing his train of thought and staring at nothing in particular.

"Charlie?"

"Except with the kids." He nods, continuing, "It works for a while."

"You have been Sierra Tuscan six times-"

"Seven."

"You like donating money that much?" Sharon watches him, "Maybe the gambling is the issue moreso than the drinking. They go hand in hand with you...or have you not yet realized that?"

He shakes his head, "I'm not signing the papers, Sharon."

She expected him to be like this, "We will see."

"I love you so much...and you have that new job and you are smart as hell. You were always smarter than me, Sharon." He rambles, watching her, "Why now?"

"You have had three sexual harassment cases brought against you. All of which you settled. That's not counting the girls who quit and said nothing...or the ones that are still on your payroll." Sharon shakes her head, "Neither of our children were conceived while you were sober...that's what hurt me most of all." Sharon looks to him, tears in her eyes, her hormones causing such fluctuation to her concrete exterior.

"Most children are made while both parents are drunk." Charles gives a throaty chuckle, blinking slowly.

"Not all of them." She swallows, shaking her head, "I don't want to be married to you anymore. That doesn't mean I want you completely out of my life, that means I'm with someone else now. He and I want to build a life together...or try to. That is not going to happen if I'm still married to you."

"And your parents?"

"I think they will be happy." She shrugs.

Charles nods, slowly beginning to sober up, "Happy..." He chuckles bitterly, "Maybe I don't want you happy."

Sharon glares, a part of her knowing that was mostly the alcohol talking, but some of it wasn't either, "I didn't know you cared."

"You sarcastic bitch." He backhands her in the bed, glaring, "I drank because of you. I always drink because of you." Charlie flexes his hand, the quick contact of their skin burning the back of his hand.

Sharon looks down, away from him. Her face numb, "I'm pregnant. Obviously it isn't yours." She closes her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

"And a whore!" He laughs loudly, bringing his fist up to pummel her like he used to. A click of a gun can be heard behind him, forcing him to pause.

"Make another move and I will blow your fucking head off." Andy Flynn growls, his pistol pressed against the back of the other man's head.

Charles continues laughing, "Your bastard child's father, I presume?" He doesn't turn.

"Yeah, something like that." He could smell the alcohol on him, "Now, you're going to turn and run while you still can, and don't come back."

Charles smirks, winking to his wife, "Good luck with that." He turns slowly walking out of the room.

Andy watches for him to get to the elevator before moving to Sharon, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." She mumbles.

He notices the bruise starting to form on the woman's cheek, "You are not." He sighs, "Was that your husband?"

She nods slowly, "We've got a problem with him. He didn't sign the papers. When the child is born, because he won't sign the papers, we are still technically married. His name will go on the birth certificate-"

"The hell it will." Andy folds his arms, his brown eyes turning almost black with anger, "My kid will never have that asshole's name."

"That isn't..." Sharon puts her hand up to stop him, "I can tell them and they'll give you a test-"

"You're getting a protection order against him." He nods, beginning to pace slightly.

"I'm not doing that." She shakes her head slowly.

"That girl a few years ago that worked in Internal Affairs with you, you made that your business and the same damn thing happened to her, but when the tables are turned, you want no parts of it. Why are you protecting him?" He nearly yells at the woman in the bed.

"He's the father of my other children, Andy." Sharon shakes her head, "He has a problem. I took interest in her case because she's a woman and because I went through it too." She yells back at him. This is a woman who rarely yells, her frustration with the things occurring in her life coming to a point in her head, "I went through all of it."

"Excuses, Sharon. I've been there too. I tried to make excuses. It did me no good. That's why I've been sober for almost thirteen years now. I got help, I made a damn effort." He points toward the door, "That? That was no effort. He's comfortable being like he is. He won't learn until he loses everything. I've seen his kind before. He hurts the people closest to him because you all let him." Andy watches her, "You and your kids, whom I should probably meet sooner or later, you and your kids let him."

Sharon sits on the bed, tears in her eyes, visibly trembling.

Andy swallows, moving to her side again, he kisses her lips softly, "I'm sorry, but it's the truth." His voice gentle as he picks his hand up to stroke her sore cheek, "I'm not willing to let this happen again. If I didn't get here when I did-"

"I know-"

"He would have pummeled you. If anything happened to you or that kid of ours, I would have killed him, Shar."

The woman swallows, picking her head up to meet his gaze, "Yeah." Her face betraying her and letting the tears trickle down her cheeks.

"After thirty days, divorce proceedings start anyway. Provenza said he never signed any of his papers. So..." He shrugs, "He may think he's getting the best of you, but what he does doesn't matter." He nods, "Don't worry, okay? We'll take care of it." Andy puts his forehead to hers, "You're high risk. You don't need the stress and neither does Junior."

"Junior?" Sharon smirks ever so slightly, "Don't make me laugh, please. I'd like to wallow in self pity if but only for a few moments."

"I don't know what you've been calling that thing in there, but I'm calling it Junior for now on."

She nods, "Junior hasn't stopped moving all morning."

"Good." Flynn grins, leaning in to kiss her tenderly, "I love you, Sharon."

Sharon looks him in the eye, pulling him in once more for another kiss, "I love you too." She nods, "Thank you for saving me."

"It's my job." Andy nods, stroking her hair slightly before they let the quiet calm of the room consume them.


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple months, though unbearable for Sharon Raydor, weren't all too bad in comparison of what they could have been. The news of her pregnancy shocked both she and Andy Flynn's families, but they weren't necessarily unsupportive. Her parents, for one, made the biggest deal about their age. Not that they weren't married or she was getting a divorce, but because they are so old. However, besides her mother's constant flirting with Andy, they were both very welcoming of him.

Sharon sits in the living room on her contemporary sofa, her feet pulled under her and her old black cashmere cardigan wrapped around her, "We shouldn't have done this all in one day."

"I'm glad we did it all in one day." Andy carries a large mug of tea in for her, a cup of coffee for himself, "If we didn't, we would get heat from telling one first and not the other."

She nods slowly, taking the large, bowl-like mug, wrapping her thin hands around it, "We should have done it sooner."

Flynn smirks, placing a hand on her now seven months pregnant belly, "Probably, but late is better than never." He nods, "Junior is active today."

"This tea isn't going to make it any better."

"You wanted it." He nods, "Your parents seemed excited."

"My parents thought I was done years ago...as they should have."

Andy begins to chuckle, setting his mug on the table, "Your father's face when you opened your sweater..." He adjusts his position on the sofa, placing his other hand on her belly, almost as if he was holding a basketball, "I've never seen something so hilarious in all my life."

Sharon giggles slightly, "He was swearing on all the holy figures-"

"Several saints."

She nods, taking another sip of her tea before placing it on the coffee table. She leans toward him, kissing his lips softly, "Thank you for helping me keep it together today." The woman places her hands over his as they rest on her distended abdomen.

"I didn't do anything." Andy shakes his head, "Just made sure you ate."

"More helpful than you know..." Sharon nods, leaning forward again and placing her head on his shoulder, "This is hard, Andy. Hearing one is of a certain age is one thing, but hearing it at every turn and hearing that I'll be a bad mother because of it...it's a very hard thing. If you weren't there, I couldn't have completed today. I would have come home and stayed in bed and told no one."

"I know." Flynn kisses her cheek, "You're the bravest person I know." He smiles, "The kids were thrilled. I think yours were more excited about the divorce than the kid."

She nods, "I think so too." Sharon leans back, looking him in the eye, "We're doing the right thing, right?"

"Sharon, yes." Andy shakes his head, chuckling a little, "Junior, is going to be a great addition to this house, to our lives. Provenza might like our kid more than he likes his own. That's saying a lot."

Sharon giggles, picking her head up and kissing him deeply.

Rusty returns home from school, backpack draped over his shoulder, "Sharon, I have some-" He puts his hand up to shield his eyes from them as he walks to the kitchen, "Okay, that's gross." He turns the corner, opening the fridge for a drink.

Flynn pulls back, chuckling, "Sorry, kid."

Sharon rises from the sofa, walking over to him, "I apologize, Rusty. Now, what do you have for me?" She smoothes down her sweater over her ever growing belly.

He sets his book bag onto a kitchen stool, roughly pulling it open and handing her a folder, "Papers for AP Calculus and AP World History."

Sharon smirks, raising her eyebrows as she picks her glasses up off the counter and places them on her face, "College credit courses?"

Rusty smirks, "That's what AP is."

She reads over the papers in her hand for a moment, "I'm very impressed, Rusty. I'm proud of you." Sharon wraps an arm around the boy, pulling him to her, "I'm very proud of you."

Flynn hears them, walking into the kitchen, "Couldn't help but overhear. That's awesome, kid."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." The boy offers a slight smile, "Can I take them?"

"Of course, Rusty. Though, are you certain the workload isn't going to be too much?" Sharon continues to read through the papers.

"I don't know. If it is, I can always switch back."

Andy nods, "You're a Junior already taking college courses. Wouldn't know you were so smart by looking at you."

Rusty pauses, glancing to the man, "Thanks?"

Sharon smiles, laughing a little, "I think this causes for a celebration. What would you like for dinner, Rusty?"

"Are you making it?"

"Not at all." She shakes her head.

"Thank God. Delivery or eating in?"

"Whatever you want, Rusty." Andy wraps an arm around Sharon's waist.

Rusty smiles, nodding, "Can I drive?" When the woman nods, he pumps his fist in the air, "Thank you, thank you." He nods, running toward his room, "I need to change."

"You're letting him drive?" Andy turns, standing in front of Sharon, "Are you out of your mind?"

Sharon smirks, shaking her head, "He's been wanting to drive us around for months. We've been so busy that we haven't been able to. I bought him the car for a reason, it's top of the line when it comes to safety, so if something were to happen, that doesn't necessarily mean we won't get hurt, but it shouldn't be so bad."

"You're not really selling me, Shar."

"He's so excited, Andy-"

"And you're so pregnant, Shar-"

"Could you not blow this out of proportion? You can sit in front with him if that makes you feel any better."

"It does, a little." Flynn nods, putting his hands on her belly, "I can stand like this all day long, you know."

"I do know that." She nods, "I'm proud of him, I just wish he'd understand."

Rusty stands just out of eyesight, listening to their conversation.

"He's brilliant and bright...When he goes to college, he'll be able to finish early." Sharon smiles, tears beginning to cause her eyes to glisten, "I'm going to miss him being here though."

"Shar, you have a couple years yet."

"I still think about it though." She leans her head back, taking a deep breath before wiping her eyes, "I just wish he understood how much I love him...like my own, Flynn."

"I know you do." The man nods.

Rusty steps from behind the wall where he was listening and puts his hands in his pockets, "I love you too, Sharon." He nods. The first time he's ever been able to say it, and actually mean it.

Flynn takes the keys off the hook, shaking them, "I'll be in the car." He walks away from them, smiling.

"This is all hormones." Sharon motions to her face, then signals for him to come closer. She wraps her arms around the boy and lets a tear fall when she feels him wrap his arms around her in return. She turns her head, kissing his temple. "I want you to know how much you're loved."

"You too." He was nearly taller than her now because of growth spurts during the year, his arms more muscular. They stand there a few moments without moving from each others arms, "You can stop your search for my mother if you'd like."

"Why is that?"

"Because I've found her," Rusty pulls back to look her in the eye, "She's been right here all along."

Sharon smirks sadly as she begins trembling. Tears begin to roll down her face more as she grips onto the boy and he does the same in return.

She was close with her biological children when they were growing, but not nearly as close as she's grown with this boy. Maybe it was because of him that she started to allow herself to feel again. Maybe it was Andy Flynn. She will never know, but she will never turn it down either.


	14. Chapter 14

Louie Provenza sits in the diner, across from Andy Flynn, his head buried in a menu as the clicking of glasses occur around him.

"What the hell is the point of taking so long to look at that thing? You order the same thing every time you come here." Andy Flynn sips his coffee, shaking his head. He pulls his phone from his pocket, checking over the list of his schedule, "Take much longer and I'm going to miss Sharon's doctor's appointment."

Provenza smirks, setting the menu down, "How has she been? It's a little weird if I ask her myself."

"She's fine." Andy nods, "Uncomfortable." He shrugs, "Doesn't want the office to know just how much."

He smirks, "I can understand have everything you all need?"

Andy shakes his head, "She didn't want to buy anything until later. She's still scared she's going to lose it."

"That woman is made of iron. I can't imagine her being scared of much of anything." Provenza sips his water, "How has Rusty been about it?"

"She loves the hell outta that kid. I do too." Flynn smiles, "He's worried about school right now. Excited about the kid, but...worried about school." He nods, leaning back as he places his order, "I'll pick something up for Sharon before we head back."

"I was going to ask you if we should." He smirks, "So, what about you?"

"What about me, what?" Andy glances to him.

"How are you getting ready for this?"

He shrugs, "There's nothing to get ready for. I have other kids, we talked to them, they're excited at the prospect of a sibling."

"Good." Provenza smiles, "I loved when my wives were pregnant. The kids were alright too, but...there's something about a woman that goes through that for you...for your relationship-"

"And yet you divorced all of them." Flynn raises an eyebrow, "It isn't like Sharon planned it. Lord knows I didn't. Didn't plan the baby, didn't plan the love part." He shrugs, "Shit happens and you figure out what people really mean to you."

"Well, what was it for you?"

He smirks, "She was the reason I kept going back to meetings."

Provenza sits back, raising an eyebrow, "Captain Prim and Proper, Captain Rule Monger, was in AA?"

"It's not like that." When Flynn notices the other man not believing him, "It was a way for her to vent. Her husband wasn't helping with anything, the kids, the house. Paying for it, sure, but actually helping, not so much. She went to talk her feelings out. Saying she got drunk was a way to allow her to keep going."

"Damn. Has he given you any problems? She was still married, wasn't she?"

"Technically still is. Have a couple more months before it's final." He shrugs, "He showed up at the hospital few months back when she passed out at Rusty's school. Drunk off his ass. He hit her."

"He hit her?"

Flynn nods slowly, "Was about to punch her. Thankfully I got there in time. I would have killed the son of a bitch."

"I have no doubt you would've." Provenza shakes his head, "I would have helped you hide the body. I mean...who the hell hits a pregnant woman."

"Men who have no respect for themselves to get help." He swallows, taking another sip of his coffee and leaning back as plates are placed in front of them, "It was terrible. I don't know how she's put up with it for so long. Then she tried to make excuses for him."

Provenza cuts an egg with his fork, "You meet her kids yet?"

He nods, "They look like her, thankfully. The younger one may have the problems like his father though. I get that vibe from him."

"There's a vibe for that?"

Flynn smirks, nodding, "When you've done it as long as I have, yes."

"Well, for her sake, I hope not."

"I don't know if I told you, but I really appreciate how easy you've been on her. This whole situation is stressful as hell for anybody, but for her...with her age and her rank and position, I think it's harder for her. The whole thing being high risk doesn't help anything either." Andy sighs, "Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing talking her into this."

"She was going to have an abortion?" Provenza dips a piece of toast into his egg yolk, "I'm surprised she didn't do it anyway."

"I asked her not to." He nods, "And I hold her every night in bed now...and I think, would we be together if it weren't for this kid."

"What's the answer?"

"Probably not. She wanted nothing to do with it after that night. Scared, I think. Sharon talked about our jobs and how we could be fired and how hard she's worked for all of it. She wanted nothing else to do with me."

"I don't blame her." Provenza smirks.

"This baby though...it...I think it helped her realize that not everything needs a rule. Things happen for a reason. If it weren't for the baby, she wouldn't be adopting Rusty. If it weren't for the baby, she wouldn't be getting her divorce. If it weren't for the baby, I'd lose out on all of it. I'd lose out on her...on us. On being a father again with the kid she's carrying and even with Rusty. To answer your question, if I'm ready for the baby, Yes...more than anything."

"You're getting soft."

"Good." He nods, "That thing moves like crazy too. You can see it now. It pushes it's foot up and you can see the whole outline on Sharon's belly."

"You don't have some stupid pet name for the Flynn-Raydor fetus?" Provenza smirks.

"Junior." He nods.

"That's...actually kind of cute, Flynn. I'm shocked."

"What did you think I'd call it?" Andy watches the man.

"I have no idea. I'm surprised you two aren't just calling it 'fetus'."

Flynn chuckles, nodding, "Sharon was for a while. It didn't fit."

"So, Junior Flynn as of right now." Louie Provenza continues to eat, taking a sip of his water.

"Junior Flynn." He nods.

"You thought of names yet?"

"You're as bad as a woman, you know that?"

"I'm just curious about this miracle you and Captain Ice Queen produced." Provenza nods, "I told Liz about it-"

"You're talking to Liz again?"

The man shrugs, "I told Liz about it and she said something about wanting to give the Captain a shower."

"Sharon would hate that with a passion." Flynn shakes his head, "Woman has money like...she hates when other people spend money on her."

"They aren't spending it on her, they're spending it on your kid."

"Where at? Who would come?"

"Well, probably Gavin Baker, DDA Hobbs, Sykes, Chief Johnson, Captain's kids and mother."

"She was supposed to go out with him for clothes. She's still trying to fit into what she has."

"That isn't going to work." Provenza smirks, shaking his head, "She's a beautiful woman, Flynn. I'm surprised she'd be interested with the likes of you."

"She has a thing for alcoholics." Flynn chuckles to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

The mall was absolutely mobbed. Unusual for a weekday afternoon, but they decided to bare it anyhow. Sharon Raydor strolls along slowly, holding onto the tall man's arm. "Why do I have to hold onto you?"

"Well, one, I don't want to lose you in this hornet's nest of a shopping facility. Two, you could go into labor right in the middle of this thing and where would we be then?" Gavin Baker shakes his head.

"You better knock on some wood. This baby is not coming anytime soon." She shakes her head, adjusting her glasses on her face as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"How have you been feeling?" Dressed in a cashmere sweater and Dolce&Gabbana slim straight leg jeans, Gavin was always the height of fashion. His youth and tenacity thrilled Sharon, even causing her to feel younger herself just by being around him.

"I'm..." Sharon shrugs, shaking her head, "Anxious."

"Oh, come now, anxious is not an emotion one should have with this."

"It is when one doubts herself every day."

"What are you doubting?"

"My abilities as a mother...as a partner to Andy." She shakes her head, leaning it on the man's bicep as they continue to walk.

"Well, your abilities as a mother have been proven time and time again."

"Almost thirty years ago."

"Well, yes, is a large age gap between children. They may not be able to play well together because of it-"

"Be serious." Sharon giggles, glancing up to him with a smirk.

"Rusty, in the short time you've had him, has really made a turn around. In the...almost year...you've had him, his grades have improved, relationships with other people have improved, manners have improved." Gavin shakes his head slowly, "Which is why it pains me to tell you, that I don't think the adoption is going to go through."

"Why?" She swallows, still walking.

"He'd have better luck at becoming an emancipated teenager. It's his age mostly." Gavin nods, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"No, it's okay. Nothing changes. I can still leave him things in my will."

The man raises an eyebrow, "You're going morbid, girl."

Sharon shakes her head slowly, "I still feel he's my son. If something were to happen to me before Flynn, I need to amend it to add he and the baby."

"You're not dying anytime soon, though."

"You're the one that told me I should do it the first time. There's more than just the two kids now." She shakes her head slowly.

Gavin nods, "I'll add them. Have my secretary draft it up for your signature."

"Thank you very much." Sharon smiles.

They continue walking, almost straight to Nordstroms. Sharon buys a few pairs of pants and a skirt as well as a couple blouses, all maternity. Gavina slowly walks over to the baby clothing, "Sharon, look how precious."

She shakes her head, "I can't right now." She says quietly.

"Why can't you?" He turns, glancing to her, "Sharon, you're nearly eight months pregnant. If the baby was born today, it wouldn't be a big deal. He or she-"

"She. It's a girl. I haven't told Andy yet. I want him to be surprised." Sharon mumbles under her breath, her arms folded as she watches him amongst the infant supplies.

"Modern medicine is simply amazing. I nearly became a doctor-"

"You could have never been a doctor." She shakes her head slowly, smirking.

"Why not?"

"You're too argumentative. Your need to always be correct surpases the need to see things from the angle of your patient."

"I don't know what you're referring to." He smirks, "Still, honey, you're in the clear. Baby Girl Flynn is in the clear. So just enjoy it instead of being so worried all the time."

"Baby Girl Flynn?"

"Yes, and that child should be in nothing but designer, honey."

Sharon giggles, reaching into her pocket as her phone begins to ring. She looks at the number, raising her brow, "Captain Sharon Raydor, LAPD." She answers, listening mostly. "My husband and I are..." She begins to tremble, bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

Gavin watches her, rushing to her side before she collapses to hold her up.

"Yes, I will be by sometime today." Her voice soft as she touches the screen of her phone to disconnect the call.

"What was that about?" His face full of concern as he guides her to a bench on the showroom floor, "Are you okay?"

Sharon shakes her head slowly, "That was the ME's office."

"Medical Examiner?"

She looks into Gavin's eyes, "Charlie is dead...found him under an overpass. It..." Tears come to her eyes more, "It looks like he killed himself. Gunshot wound inside his mouth..."

"He blew his head off." Gavin slowly kneels in front of her, "I am so sorry, Sharon."

She swallows, attempting to keep herself together, "It's okay." Her voice soft, unsure.

"This isn't your fault." He shakes his head, "He has battled with the alcoholism nearly your entire marriage-"

"If I didn't file for divorce, he wouldn't have started drinking again, he wouldn't have killed himself." Sharon shakes her head, flinching.

"You need to calm down, girl. You're going to put yourself into labor." Gavin holds her hands, "This isn't on you. If he was that unhappy, maybe death is the only alternative there could have been."

"Death is never-" She flinches again, "They want me to come in and officially identify the body...I have to call my children."

"It would probably be better to tell them at the same time." He rises from his knee, sitting next to her, "I don't do emotions very well. Want me to call Andy?"

She nods, "I'm having contractions." Sharon's voice trembles like her hands.

"What?" Gavin takes her phone from her pocket, touching the man's name. He begins to panic, "You can't have contractions now. You're not allowed to. We're in fucking Nordstrom's. No, you're not allowed to do this to me in Nordstrom's. I'd marry this store if I were allowed to marry. You're not allowed to have a baby here."

"Stop...They aren't regular. Braxton-Hicks. So stop." Sharon leans her head over, leaning onto his shoulder.

"People are going to think we're a couple." Gavin awkwardly wraps an arm around her as he leaves a message on the man's voicemail, "I'm sure he'll call right back."

"I don't think they will. You're too gay for that." She shakes her head, smirking ever so slightly.

"Still have your humor." He smiles, "I'd walk...run to get the car, but it's on the other side of the mall and I'm not about to leave your side. You are not walking all that either."

Sharon glances up to him for a moment before resting her head back onto his shoulder, "You're a great friend, Gavin. Thank you."

"You aren't so bad yourself, sweetie. Thank you." Gavin smiles.

"Here, feel this." Sharon takes the phone from his other hand, putting it back into her pocket, then places his hand on the underside of her clothed belly, "Can you feel that lump right there?"

He grins more, "What is that?"

"That is my daughter's foot." Sharon giggles a little.

"Amazing." Gavin nods, "I'd bet she knows you're upset."

"Probably."

"Then, think of it as a release for him now. He's free of his anger and addiction, Sharon. He's free from his pain." He shrugs, gently rubbing his thumb over the small lump on his friend's extended abdomen, "And the kids don't have to worry about him anymore, neither do you. Don't have to worry about him showing up, uninvited. Don't have to worry about any of that. When you start fresh, you really are starting fresh. Just you and Andy Flynn and your gorgeous daughter...and Rusty."

"What makes you so sure she'll be gorgeous?" Sharon smiles.

"Because she'll hopefully look like you. If she looks like Andy Flynn, I'll pay for her plastic surgery when she's five. That way she can heal from the disfigurement reassessment surgery. Taking away the ugly one snip at a time."

"Don't make me laugh." She playfully hits his bicep, "I have to...I'll send the kids a text that I need to see them as soon as possible." Sharon reaches into her pocket, pulling out her phone once more. She tenses again as she flinches.

"Was that another contraction?" He looks down to her belly as she nods, "I could feel it that time."

"If you can feel it from the outside, imagine how it feels on the inside."

"I'd rather not."

She smiles as her phone rings again, seeing Andy's picture on the screen, "Hey Andy."

Andy Flynn's frantic voice fills the other end of the line, "Where are you right now? Did you call an ambulance?"

Sharon rolls her eyes, "They aren't regular. I'm not in labor."

"Baker said you were having contractions."

"I am."

"Then why aren't you on your way to the hospital right now?"

"They're like practice contractions."

Andy sighs, shaking his head, "Way to scare the shit outta me, Shar."

"I'm sorry." She smiles, "The problem is that I'm in Nordstrom's and the car is parked by the food court. Gavin doesn't want me to walk all the way back-"

"Good, I don't want you to either. I should be there in five minutes."

"Don't speed."

Flynn smirks, "I won't. Let me let you go so I can call Provenza."

"For what?" She raises an eyebrow.

"He saw me rushing and I told him...He nearly had a heart attack."

"You people," Sharon starts to laugh, "This baby is going to be the death of all of you."

"You're probably right." Andy chuckles, "What end are you in?"

"South end. I'm the one on the bench with the large man whom has his arm wrapped around me."

He rolls his eyes, "I'll be there in five." Andy presses the button of his Bluetooth in his ear to disconnect the call.

"He loves you a great deal." Gavin smiles, rubbing her arm as he keeps his own is still wrapped around her, "You're lucky."

"I think so too." She smirks, "So much for going back to work today."

"You'll be lucky if they let you go back at all."

"They have no choice in the matter. I'm the boss." Sharon smirks.

"You keep telling yourself that." Gavin chuckles, staying with her as they wait, "Maybe someday, you will believe it."


	16. Chapter 16

Andy Flynn walks with Sharon Raydor pulled tightly to his side. Sharon shakes her head, "This all really isn't necessary." She holds onto him regardless.

"I don't want the fake things to turn into the real ones. Especially when it would result in you having our child in, now, the parking lot of a shopping mall." Andy shakes his head, "Something happen or did it just happen?"

Sharon swallows, slowly climbing into Andy's maroon squad car, "Can you take me somewhere before we go home?" She closes the door.

"Are you hungry?" He walks around to the driver's side.

"Well, yes, but that's not why-"

"What are you craving today?" He grins to her, "Italian, Mexican...Polish?" Andy laughs to himself.

Sharon looks out the window as he pulls away from his parking space, "I will order delivery."

"Alright then." He nods.

"I need you to take me to the ME's office."

Andy glances to her, "Everything okay?" He reaches over, placing a hand on her belly as he drives. It had been a common practice since Sharon had begun to show. When she doesn't answer him, he glances over to see her silently crying, "Is this one of those hormone things?"

"My husband killed himself this morning. They called to ask me if I can formally identify the body." She let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding in an attempt to calm herself, "I didn't...I didn't tell the kids. They are coming over in a few hours."

Andy shakes his head slowly, "I see this all the time with guys like that."

"It wouldn't have happened if we didn't..." Sharon motions between them, swallowing, "If we didn't happen, he would still be alive."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Telling him I was pregnant was the final nail in his coffin...no put intended."

"Shar, guys like that, guys that go to rehab multiple times and come out only to do the same thing multiple times...They have a death wish. They won't be happy until they finish themselves off." Andy shakes his head, "Same with your husband." When she doesn't respond, he continues, "You have been separated twenty years...not a few months. You are allowed to move on. You need to move on. You need love, Shar...We have been together, formally, nearly eight months-"

"Five...not eight."

He nods slowly, "Five...because Junior made sure we were. Do you think he or she is a murderer and we just don't know it?"

"Of course not, Andy, but you know if it weren't..."

"He attacked you in the hospital. If I didn't show up when I did, who knows what could have happened to you and the baby. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"And I know for damn sure that wasn't the first time he hit you-"

She drawls in her breath slowly, "He wasn't always like that."

Andy shakes his head slowly, "If he was, you wouldn't have married him."

"He was sweet, gentle...funny...captain of our high school football team." Sharon shakes her head slowly, "I loved him a lot...I just don't think he ever loved me as much as I loved him, just an item that was his...and for a while, I was okay with it."

He listens to her intently, "I can't believe you, of all people, would be okay being seen as property."

"It was being on his arm during parties, high school reunions, graduation, our wedding, and its just...our friends saw how he became, begged that I leave him."

"Yeah, but what was the final straw?"

Sharon glances out the window again, "He came home drunk...very drunk." She nods, "I was getting home late from work...a little after he did, it was a street weekend, before they got rid of that plan to save money. My daughter stayed home with her brother...she was thirteen at the time. He started yelling that I was cheating on him, throwing punches...I held my own for a while until he got a good one in. Knocked me down hard."

"Some people get an extra boost of adrenalin...angry drunks, mostly."

She nods, "When I was on the ground, he went after my kids. My daughter mostly." Sharon slowly looks to him, "He hit her a couple times before I was able to pull my..." She begins to think back to that night, tears returning to her eyes, "Able to pull my pistol and...I gave a warning shot...breaking a window. He ran. I packed the kids up and went to my parents until I could afford a house with my own money."

"You saved her life." Andy parks outside the Medical Examiner's building, moving his hand from her belly to hold her hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles softly, "You saved your life too. The man you married has been long gone for some time, Sharon. You're brave as hell and that's why I fell in love with you."

Sharon nods sadly, "I just wish it didn't come to this, Flynn."

"I know. This isn't exactly best case scenario-"

"No, it is not."

"But it is what it is, Sharon. I regret nothing." He looks her in the eye, "Nor will I ever when it comes to how we came to be." Flynn nods, "You aren't going into this place alone."

"I don't need you with me for this." Sharon shakes her head slowly.

"You might not need me, but you have me anyway." He nods, opening the car door and climbing out. Andy walks around to her side, opening the door for her as well.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She places her delicate hand into his, not letting him go.

"I know...I'm with you every step of the way." Andy leans in, kissing Sharon tenderly before they make their way inside the building.


	17. Chapter 17

The house was heavy with sadness. Sharon's biological children were long gone. The living room is filled with candles as the lamps are off, the television as well. The only thing that can be heard is some old seventies folk music playing softly on the surround sound. Sharon Raydor lies on the sofa, her knees pulled up as much as she is still able to with her belly.

Rusty Beck trudges into the house, tripping over the table in the hall, he catches himself, standing back up. He walks in more, "If the two of you are having sex, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one answers, he continues inside, taking in the abundance of glow, "Was there a sale at Yankee Candle and I just didn't know about it?" He drops his backpack on the floor, stepping over to the sofa, "Sharon?" He looks down, noticing the gleam of her eyes and that she wasn't sleeping, "Hey." He moves around to the other side of the sofa, sitting on the floor in front of her. He reaches up, taking her hand, "Hey." He says again.

Sharon squeezes the boy's hand, slowly glancing to him with her glistening eyes, "Didn't hear you come in." Her voice is so small, just above a whisper.

"The power isn't out or there wouldn't be music. I'm afraid you might burn the house down...literally." He shakes his head slowly, "What happened?"

"My kids' father died this morning. I told them about it a few hours ago."

"Why are you sitting in the dark though?" He picks his other hand up to push the hair from her eyes, using the utmost of care, "Listening to..." He waits a moment, listening to the music, "Now, Carly Simon..."

Sharon crumbles again, "They blamed me." She trembles ever so slightly, something Rusty can feel with her hand in his. She lets the tears release from her eyes, staining the silk covered pillow under her head. There was a shouting match between she and her son, who wasn't prepared for his father to actually be gone. Her daughter, on the other hand, wasn't necessarily upset, but knew he did what he did because her mother was finally happy and moving on.

"Who did?"

"The kids." She grips his hand more, "My son."

Rusty shakes his head, "Your son is a moron." He faces her more, stroking her hair, "Where is Andy?"

"I sent him to work. It would have been too..." Sharon swallows, shaking her head ever so slightly, the rest of her body doesn't move, "Their father just died. They don't need to be seeing their mother's live-in lover then. It would be..."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me." He shakes his head, "You don't look good, Sharon. How about some orange juice or something? Pregnant people are supposed to drink milk, right? What about some tea? I know you like tea."

She smirks, reaching out to touch his face, "That's very sweet, but I'm fine." She strokes along his cheekbone with her thumb. Sharon can tell how much worry fills his face. She really must not look good, she thinks. "I just saw too much of my husband in my son today. More than I wanted to see...or ever thought I would see."

"Sometimes it isn't about how we were raised. Sometimes it's about how we were made. For instance, I may not know my father well, but I remember Sharon Beck saying I laughed like him. Long before she remembered who he even was." Rusty smiles, "How old was your son when you and your husband split?"

"Two." She swallows, "The kids and I stayed in the house Charlie and I bought when we were married until my daughter was thirteen, my son was nine or ten. The three of us left and we lived at my parents for a couple years, then we moved here...all three of us into this little house. Charles would come and sleep on the sofa once in awhile between rehab visits."

"Didn't he have a place of his own?"

"Oh, of course, but if he wanted to see my children, he wasn't taking them anywhere that I wasn't."

Rusty nods slowly, "I can understand that. Especially with his addiction." He smiles, "Thing is, Sharon, you did that all on your own. You protected your kids, no one else did. Just you. Like you said to me on my first night here, I was not the first ungrateful adolescent to grace your home. Sometimes it's all nature instead of nurture."

Sharon listens to the boys words, slowly smiling, "How did you get so smart?"

"I've spent too much time with you...it's one of those nurture things." He smirks, "Even though you're busy all the time, you're a great mother. I couldn't ask for better, that's for sure."

She nods a little, smiling sadly. She doesn't say anything, not fully believing him. She should have done what her gut told her to do when she first discovered she was pregnant, to terminate. This would all be so much easier. Her children wouldn't hate her and Charles Raydor would still be alive. If Flynn never forgave her, it would have been okay, as long as everyone else was happy.

"How can I help you?" He tilts his head to the side.

"Turn back time." She tilts her head back, adjusting her position.

"Your back is going to kill you soon. You should go lie in bed at least." Rusty pushes her hair back.

"He used to lie here. The kids would wake up and he would be making breakfast...my daughter loved it."

"If you still loved him, why did you stay separated?"

"Its a very long story."

"Well...he must not have loved you." Rusty shakes his head, "He should have loved you, protected you, been a great father." He looks her in the eye, "In fact, you have one of them now. Andy would give you absolutely anything he has including his own life, and if he isn't able to, he would go out of his way to try. Do you understand that?"

"There are many things I understand, Rusty. Many things." Sharon watches him, "Though there are many things I understand, there are also many things I regret. The things I regret aren't necessarily the things I wish they were."

Rusty nods slowly, "Like Andy."

Sharon looks at the boy, unable to lie to him. She nods slowly, "Like Andy."

"And the baby?"

She chuckles to herself, "Especially the baby."

He nods slowly, "Is that why you haven't bought anything for it yet?" His voice was softer than before and he looks away when he sees her nod. The thought never crossed his mind that she may actually not want a child at this time and it may have absolutely nothing to do with her age, that her age was merely an excuse, "It's a little late for these feelings, isn't it?"

She smiles, relief lapping over her as it was the first time she was actually able to say anything without hurting anyone's feelings, "Andy is attached to her already. He has seen a sonogram video and a 3D picture and that's all it took. I haven't even told him we are having a girl yet."

"You expected different?"

"Not at all."

"You said you regret things recently. Do you regret me?"

Sharon reaches a hand out, delicately touching his cheek, "You're about the only thing I don't regret. You honestly thought I would?"

"You regret Flynn and you tell him you love him, give him a kiss goodnight every night. What do you expect me to think?"

"I told you that I'd never lie to you. I meant it." She slowly sits up, "In fact, you're the only one I have been most truthful with through all of this." Sharon puts a hand to her head, "Feels like I have a hangover."

"Do you?"

"Of course not. This baby may not have been desired, but she is loved. I would never hurt her. Like it or not, I'm her mother and I always will be. Just like you're stuck with me until the day I die." Sharon smirks, giving him one of her looks that could easily stop traffic.

"And that's the Sharon Raydor I know." Rusty smirks, getting up off the floor to sit next to her on the sofa. He wraps an arm around her, "Have you eaten anything today?"

"Tried eating vegetable soup...I think the stress is what made me sick."

"So really, you didn't eat anything all day." He chuckles when she looks at him innocently, "Want me to make you a smoothie? I figured out that new blender you bought."

"What do you put in your smoothie, Rusty?" She shakes her head, "There's nothing in the fridge."

"There is too. I went to Whole Foods after school yesterday. That means you haven't looked in the fridge since yesterday." He smirks, "I think I might actually be a better cook than you."

"I can cook. I just rather not apply myself when I can order out." Sharon smirks.

"You made biscuits that one time, burnt every last one of them. Then blamed the biscuit company by saying they had the wrong time on the canister. How does that even happen?"

"Because they had the wrong time."

"Want me to tell you what it was? You put the oven on 450 instead of 350."

She giggles slightly, "I couldn't see the numbers on the oven dial."

"It's electronic. There are no dials for the oven." Rusty smiles, laughing with her, "Calmed down now?"

Sharon nods, "Thank you for your ear."

"Thank you for not trying to make dinner." The boy nods, "Want a smoothie or what?"

"How about pizza? You can make me a smoothie tomorrow morning."

Rusty smiles, "You got it. What do you want on it?" He stands walking to the kitchen for one of the many menus, "One of those white pizza things without the flavor?"

"Actually, I think one of those monstrosities you and Flynn get. I think that's what I want."

"That's the baby talking. She has good taste in pizza...which is very important." He smirks, "I'm obviously her favorite sibling already even though I'm not really-"

"You are her sibling." Sharon watches him, "Always were."

Rusty glances over to her, "Yeah?"

She nods, "I spoke to Gavin Baker about adopting you."

"Yeah?" He didn't ever think she would, "And?"

"He said you would have better luck applying as an Emancipated Minor." Sharon watches the boy, "I'm still trying though, Rusty. I put you in my will. Gavin is having his secretary write it up."

Rusty finishes ordering from his phone, "What?"

She looks to the boy, shaking her head as she realizes he didn't hear her, "It's not important." Sharon offers him a quick smile before getting up and turning on the floor lamp. She slowly blows each candle out and turns up the music over the wired speakers throughout the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Andy Flynn hangs his shit jacket on a hook, located on the back of the bedroom door. A bedroom he now shared with Sharon Raydor. The day had been adventurous with contractions for the woman and a break in the case for him when he returned to work after helping her. He sighs, looking down to the bed and noticing the back of her sleeping form.

"You know, you're not exactly the most quiet person in the world." Sharon rolls over slowly, smiling when she sees his form in the dark via the light coming through the sheer curtains.

"I'm sorry." Andy smiles to her, stripping down to his boxers before climbing into bed, "Feeling any better?"

She nods slowly, snuggling her body close to his, "I needed some alone time...to think things out and...even Rusty helped. That kid is wise beyond his years."

"He's had to protect himself for years. He'd age quickly." He wraps his arms around her, rubbing gentle circles on her lower back with his thick fingers, "I've been worried about you all day."

"I wish you didn't. It's dangerous." Sharon sighs, "Besides, I needed some time alone after the ME's office."

"Yeah...I know how hard it was for you."

"I've never seen him so..." She shakes her head a little, "Thankfully it didn't mess his face up and the tattoos were easy to distinguish. I'm surprised he didn't try to cover my name up."

Flynn shrugs, "Maybe some part of him loved you. I don't know what part, but any part is better than no part." He kisses the top of her hair, "Do you realize how beautiful you are?"

Sharon rolls her eyes, "If this is some lame attempt to get me to have sex with you-"

"No, but if you ever need it, I'm always up for the challenge." He smirks, "No, this is me telling you that as each day goes on, I find myself falling more and more in love with you. I didn't think it was possible, but it is and you're perfect for me...for anyone. I'm the lucky one though."

She blushes, smiling softly, "Rusty helped me realize that no matter what happens, I'm still going to be this kid's mother and you're still going to be her father-"

"Her?"

She snorts, "I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry."

He shakes his head, "A baby girl." He chuckles, "Good, I'll have to lock her away until she's eighteen if she looks even the least bit like you."

Sharon giggles more, "I have to be truthful with you about something."

"Yeah?"

She swallows before leaning her head to listen to his heartbeat, "I thought I regretted us."

Andy tenses ever so slightly, "Why?"

Sharon shrugs, "It's in my nature, I guess." She glances up to meet his eyes, "However, I have come to realize what we have between us has all been coincidence. Like for instance, I was supposed to investigate your division. You were supposed to call me first that time you were stabbed. We were supposed to stay late the same night." She smiles, "Everything has happened, the way it has happened, because it was supposed to. My Catholic guilt calls it God's Will."

He smirks slowly, "So, you'll keep me then?"

"As long as you'll have me, yes."

"Rest of my life if I'm allowed." He leans down, kissing her lips softly.

"Of course." She places her hand on his cheek, "Being married to someone for so long is easy. Being alone for so long is easy. Starting something new? Now? Is crazy, but it's an insanity I'm willing to undertake." Sharon offers him a smile, "And I'm glad it's with you. I don't think anyone else could have put up with me."

"I'm crazy about the shade of green your eyes turn when you're tired. I'm crazy about the softness of your skin in the morning when I hold you. I'm crazy about the sound of your voice when you first wake up." Andy's voice is soft as he holds her closely. "Thank you for giving us a chance."

A few days pass and Andy Flynn finds himself waiting in Sharon's Honda Accord as she pays her respects during Charles Raydor's Catholic funeral. He didn't think it would be right of him to actually go inside. Hoping that maybe someone hugged her, showed her they were sorry for her loss. Her loss. Her childrens' loss. He watches as Sharon's son stumbles down the concrete stairs of the church into an awaiting limo. Andy shakes his head slowly, "Dumb ass." He mumbles under his breath. His attention returns to the top of the church stairs where he sees Sharon and her daughter in a tight embrace, both with faces a mess of tears.

He straightens in his seat as Sharon walks over to him, climbing into the car. He isn't sure whether he should say anything, instead he takes her hand.

"The service was beautiful. Simple. What he would have wanted." Sharon finally speaks after a few minutes, "He didn't look like himself though." She shakes her head, "They parted his hair the wrong way...I tried to fix it for him, but...it was useless."

Andy nods slowly, "You okay?" He brings her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles softly.

"No one would look at me. Not even my little boy."

"Your little boy was drunk. Very obviously drunk."

Sharon swallows, just staring out in front of her as she collects her thoughts, "I know." Her body shakes ever so slightly, "My daughter was the only one to hold my hand in there...the only one I could hold onto that held me back just as much." Her voice thick with emotion, she lets a tear escape her eye, "I never felt a room full of hate like I did in there. Not even when I was first assigned Major Crimes."

"No one hated you in the division." Andy shakes his head.

"My little girl was the only one to tell me everything would be okay. No one would look at me during the sign of peace more or less offer it to me. No one even tilted their head in my direction. My little girl ignored the others and just held me." Sharon shakes her head, "She's hurting so much and all she was worried about was that I would be okay."

"She's selfless like her mother." He smiles, pulling out from his parking space, "When my parents died, it was only a couple weeks apart from each other. Hard as hell. Your girl knows, though, that she has you. She rarely had her father. Though it hurts, it would have killed her to lose you."

Sharon nods slowly, "Thank you."

"I trust her." Flynn nods, "Your boy...not so much."

"He's dealing with the situation, Andy."

"By drinking."

"Whatever helps." Sharon looks through the passenger side window, still holding his hand.

"That's irresponsible of you."

She swallows, "What do you want me to say?"

"It isn't about what I want you to say, Shar. It's about what needs to be said. How was he in church?"

"Does it matter?"

"It should matter to you, yeah." Andy shakes his head slowly, "The harsh reality of this disease is that the ones most susceptible to it are our kids. They didn't ask for it, but we give it to them anyway. Your husband was the worst kind-"

"He's dead, Flynn. Show a little self restraint. My children said goodbye to their father today."

"Why? He treated you like shit. Your son can help himself if he wants, but with how your husband was...I'd worry my ass off. Your boy doesn't care. He isn't going to care unless something happens to him." Andy shakes his head, "Your kids lost their father a long time ago, your daughter gets that. Until you realize that...this isn't going to get any easier."

Sharon takes her hand from his, folding her arms across her chest, "I have to change when we get home. I'm going to work."

"You should go home and take a nap. Provenza and I can handle it."

"Exactly. You shouldn't have to. I have a job to do. My job, Flynn, is to be your commanding officer. A job I have nearly neglected the past few months-"

"Understandably."

"I didn't ask to get pregnant. I love my job. I love being your boss." Sharon shakes her head, "I need to work to get my head off this...this and the other stuff. This pregnancy shouldn't be an excuse."

"Instead of arguing with me, you go back to being professional. Show your fucking emotions, Sharon. So you don't cry in front of people? So what?" Andy shakes his head slowly, "You aren't a brick wall. You're a beautiful woman who has seen her fair share of life and the darkness of it. Let me in. You did before and lately...lately you've cut me off. Blocked me out."

"That's not true."

"I love holding you in bed. I love touching you. I love kissing your soft lips." He glances to her as he pulls up to the house, "I love you, Sharon. Let me love you."

Sharon angrily climbs from the car, walking a few steps toward the house before pausing. He was right. She knows he was right. He's been right about her all along. She sighs, shaking her head, and steps back to the car and leaning down to speak to him through the open window, "Come inside?"

Andy looks to her, finally seeing her vulnerability that he fell in love with so long ago. "Yeah." He nods, stepping out from behind the wheel. He moves to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sharon doesn't move, tilting her face up to look him in the eye, "I love you too." She whispers, pulling his face down gently to place a kiss on his lips, "I do love you." Sharon leans her head against his chest, "I forget how to show it sometimes without needing to protect myself."

He wraps his arms around her more, still standing in front of her house, "I will never hurt you. Ever." He shakes his head slowly, "You should know that by now. We've known each other for centuries." He smirks.

She chuckles softly, "Rusty will be home in a few hours."

"I took off for the day to be with you when you needed me." Flynn smirks, "Let me show you that I will never hurt you."

"I'd like that...I'd that a lot." Sharon kisses him again, this time more passionately.

If they weren't outside, Andy would have torn the clothes from her body right there. He swings his hand behind her knees, picking her up, "Still light as a feather."

"Oh God, be careful." She holds onto him, nuzzling her face in his neck as he carries her to the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks after her husband's funeral. Time goes on. Life progresses. Though it was a hard thing to register with Sharon Raydor, she knew it had to be done. Work was a form or relaxation to her. Always has been. Though some seemed to be walking on eggshells around her, she expected it, somewhat. It annoyed her, but humored her at the same time.

Major Crimes division sits at their desks, some standing, as they gaze at the whiteboard before them.

"Captain, I'm just not understanding the reasoning of taking Mr. Hendrix." Sykes shakes her head, walking closer to the board as she talks to the woman, "He has no weapons registered to his name and acquired a city medal of valor last year. I think this is a peaceful man that for one reason or another, has had his name, among other things, dragged through the mud."

Sharon leans back in Provenza's desk chair she sits at, "I understand your cause for concern, Detective Sykes, but I'm telling you, this man has killed people in the name of drugs and possibly prostitution. That's something I cannot let go unpunished."

"But to make a very public take down-"

"Sometimes going public is the only way to go." Sanchez smirks, glancing to the Captain, remembering back to when she fired a beanbag shotgun at a perp and hit him square between the eyes, knocking him down, "People will scatter, but there will be witnesses. A lot of witnesses."

"I think you all need to go stake this out. Follow his movements. When the time is right, take him down. He killed Laurie Merriman." Provenza offers his advice.

"I agree with that, Lieutenant. You need to accompany them though." Sharon slowly rises from the chair, "I need all the eyes I can get out there. Take a few cars. Keep in contact. I'll listen on the radio. He is not working alone, so we need to follow the worker bees to the Queen...or King in this case."

"Yeah, because there's no way in hell you're getting caught in a possible standoff." Flynn mumbles.

Sharon rolls her eyes, "I'm staying here because I choose to. I can still handle myself. I'm not a complete invalid." She smirks, "Assistant Chief Taylor was supposed to come down, but canceled a half hour ago." She begins to walk back toward her office, "Keep me updated, please." Sharon closes the door behind her before sliding her pumps off and sitting in the leather chair behind her desk. She needed this. Work always got her mind off the more serious things at home. Some people couldn't wait to get away from work, Sharon Raydor couldn't wait to return. She watches through the slots of the blinds as the team jogs to the elevators, letting her relax even more.

Sharon rises from her chair, moving to the windows and closing the blinds. Her glasses tumble from her pocket to the floor and she reaches down to pick them up. She flinches from the pain of a sudden contraction as she picks herself back up. "Okay." She says to herself, looking at her watch. What Sharon hadn't told anyone was that pain had started this morning. With both of her children, she was in labor for nearly two days before they decided to make an appearance. Obviously this one would be no different and who is to say these weren't just more Braxton-Hicks contractions again? She was still nearly six weeks early.

Over the next half hour, the pain becomes consistently worse. She can hear the standoff her division was caught up in occurring over the radio. This was not a good time for this to be going so quickly.

Sharon places a hand on the underside of her belly during another painful contraction, her knees nearly buckling. Her other hand begins to shake as she reaches for her mobile phone from her pocket, scrolling through the names. She couldn't call Andy right now. He was very busy, as was Provenza, and the rest of their squad. She was even thinking of calling the grump of a man for help. Gavin, maybe? No, he was out of the country on vacation. Rusty was at school and he needed to be there today for football conditioning. "Damn it." She mumbles to herself, "This can't happen right now, Junior. Do you hear me?" Before she could finish the sentence, she can feel a warm trickle of what felt like water begin to travel down her thigh before she could feel an almost pop and more make its way from her nether regions.

"Fuck." She croaks out, leaning against her desk as she looks at the puddle she had made on the floor, "Not here...not now, Junior." Sharon reaches down, pulling up her skirt around her hips, she touches where the water-type substance was coming from, feeling the large way her body had opened up to. She shakes her head, "No, Junior..." Gaining enough strength to do so, Sharon moves to the door to her office, glancing around, she sees someone she knows and can trust, "Andrea." She calls, her voice still calm as can be.

Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs glances up from the desk she was reading files from, and smiles. The blond woman rises from her seat and steps over to the woman, following her into the office as motioned. "What can I help you with, Captain?" She glances around the woman's office with her large blue eyes, noticing the puddle on the floor and the wet gray skirt that the woman was wearing, "Your water broke." It wasn't a question, more of an observation.

"Yes, and I'm...I believe I'm fully dilated."

"You checked yourself?" She takes Sharon's arm, "Sit on the floor." Hobbs helps the woman to lower herself.

"Thank you."

"What should I...What can I do?" Hobbs kneels next to the Captain, holding her hand.

"I'm not going to make it to the hospital." Sharon's face contorts and she grits her teeth from the pain, "Very calmly, I need you to call the paramedics." She releases her breath she was holding, "We are about to know each other much more than I thought we ever would and I apologize-"

"Oh God, Captain, there is really no need to apologize to me. You're having a baby, not flashing me. There is a difference." She fishes her cell phone from her blazer pocket, calling an ambulance. Andrea sits closer, "Lean on me. Shall I call Lieutenant Flynn?" Most people figured it out quickly that were close to them without needing to have any information provided.

Sharon shakes her head, motioning to the radio. The sound of shots and muffled breathing can be heard, "I can't risk distracting him."

Hobbs lets the older woman lean on her, "Okay...just relax."

"In trying, believe me." Sharon reaches her hand down between her legs again, "She's crowning."

"What? No one is here yet-"

"You are here."

"Yeah...I guess I am." The blond gently moves the Captain to lie down, "I know it isn't..." She shakes her head, bumbling her words a little, "I need to look to figure out a course of action."

"She isn't waiting for me to push. Get my jacket." Sharon motions to the blazer on the back of her office chair.

"That's Armani."

"It doesn't matter."

"Use mine." Andrea looks under the woman's skirt as she removes her own tan blazer that matches her skirt, "Her head is almost out...just...push a little?" She kneels between the woman's legs, silently taking note of how much blood was coming from her, "This is a very compromising position." Hobbs teases.

Sharon bares down, "Get a rubber band to use...for the cord." She can feel the baby slowly slide from her body.

Hobbs quickly wraps the infant in her tan jacket, she grins, holding her tightly as she wraps a rubber band around the umbilical cord, "Captain, she's beautiful." She quickly snips the pink cord with a pair of scissors on the Captain's desk, severing the connection between she and her mother.

Sharon delivers the placenta and reaches to touch the baby, having no strength to actually hold her. "You're right." Her voice at a whisper as she passes out.

"Captain?" Hobbs swallows, glancing up as the paramedics burst through the door, "What the hell took you guys so long?" She clutches the infant to her chest, the baby looking to her with her large eyes as she whimpers, "Everything is going to be okay, little one." She coos to her, stroking her hand.

"She passed out from the blood loss." The EMT nods, reaching his hands out for the baby, "Do you know if Captain Raydor was full term?"

Hobbs shakes her head, "I don't think she was. Had at least another month left...at least."

"Thank you, ma'am. Has the father been informed?"

"No, I will wait here for him and I will contact her other children...or try to." Hobbs nods. She knows the Captain has other children, but was most familiar with Rusty and the lengths Sharon Raydor was going to make him a part of her family, "I will handle it, just help her." She watches as they run from the room, the entire division aware of what was happening now, the entire building even. Andrea Hobbs stands there for a moment, looking around the office, the blood stained puddle on the floor. Through her years of service, she had grown close to Sharon Raydor, would even consider her a friend.

Completely lost at what she should do, DDA Hobbs picks up the radio from on top of the Captain's desk, carrying it to her own desk in the general area. She doesn't bother to wash her hands or try to do anything else. The entire thing being a traumatic situation for her. Possibly even more traumatic than being shot.

Hours pass and the officers from the field return to the building. A job well done. They caught their perpetrator and rescued a near victim. One after another pause at the sight of Hobbs being covered in blood.

"What happened here?" Provenza shakes his head, moving closer to the woman, "Are you hurt?"

Hobbs finally snaps out of her daze, glancing up to him. She stands slowly, looking to the rest of the squad before catching Andy Flynn's eye, "Captain Raydor went into labor...I don't...I don't remember if they said what hospital they were taking her to."

"That...that blood is the Captain's?" The shorter man asks again, placing a hand on her elbow, and motioning for her to sit.

The blonde nods slowly, "She lost a lot of blood. The little girl was beautiful though...I think she was okay."

Andy runs a hand through his hair, "Somebody find out where they took her."

"Of course, Lieutenant." Sykes nods, glancing to Sanchez before jogging to her desk.

"Flynn, I'm sure she's fine." Provenza nods, "Did she have a bag or something prepared from home?"

"She...she bought one and never packed it." Flynn stands motionless, "You saw my daughter?"

Hobbs nods quickly, offering a small smile, "Beautiful...she was early right? She was big for being early."

"And you helped her?"

"I...I helped her deliver the baby, yes." Andrea nods again.

"She's at Cedars." Sykes calls out.

Andy nods, "Thank you, DDA Hobbs." He glances around, "Thank you everyone." He breaks into a jog for the elevators.

The room was left completely silent. Everyone worried about Captain Raydor, but also excited at the proposition that there was a new baby for the division. Provenza smirks, "We should take bets on who she looks like."

"I have ten on the Captain." Sykes smiles, walking close and taking a wallet from her pocket.

"I have twenty on Flynn. His other kids look like him." Tao calls out, taking money from his own wallet.

"We'll get her something nice with this? Declare a winner and buy this kid something nice." Provenza nods, "Flynn said Raydor hasn't bought anything for the kid."

"I can live with that." Sanchez smirks, tossing money on to Provenza's desk.

"Someone text Rusty. Kids don't do phone calls anymore. It's all about the text." Provenza calls out, "That's why I haven't spoken to my grandkids in over a month."

"I'll take care of it." Buzz smiles, shaking his head slowly as his fingers glide over his iPhone screen.


	20. Chapter 20

Andy Flynn stands at the window of the nursery, looking at all the newborns. He smirks when they place his daughter into the bassinet titled 'Baby Raydor'. He shakes his head, knowing it would be changed once things were settled. He places his hand against the glass, chuckling when the infant's pink hat slowly slides off her head.

Rusty jogs through the halls, looking for some reassurance that Sharon was okay. He spots Flynn smiling like an idiot at the window, "Where's Sharon? They told me she was brought here." His voice frantic.

Andy glances to him, nodding, "In surgery. She started hemorrhaging a little and they needed to stop the bleeding. Doctor said it was an easy fix. Something about tissue and vessels not..." He shrugs, "I don't remember."

"The baby is okay?" The boy glances around, "Buzz sent me a text about Sharon being brought here, but nothing about the baby."

Flynn points to the girl in the bassinet, "Full size." He smirks, "Healthy, but they want to make sure she has good airflow and the lights are because she has some jaundice."

Rusty smirks, looking to where he was pointing, "That's her?"

"In the flesh...finally."

He nods, "Have you held her yet?"

Andy shakes his head slowly, "Until Sharon wakes up, she's not legally mine. It's complicated. I'm thinking of flashing my badge just for them to let me in and let her hold my finger."

"You should." Rusty swallows, "Hey...I uh...I was going to surprise her tonight. I left school early-"

"Which she won't be happy knowing, but I won't say a word if you don't."

"I had reasons, let me finish." He smiles when the girl yawns, "I bought her a crib...and one of those...strollers or..." Rusty shakes his head, "Whatever the hell they're called."

"You bought them for her?" Andy slowly glances down to the young man.

"Sharon was afraid to buy them herself. Afraid she'd jinx it or something. I had some money left over from when I was..." He swallows, "And I wanted it to do something good instead of it representing something that was terrible. Good ones too...press a button and it's able to open itself up, with another press, it collapses."

The older man wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders, "I'm sure she'll love it."

"I wanted to buy clothes, but I didn't know she'd come so soon. I hid the stuff under my bed for a couple months. Boxes and stuff. I put them together today." Rusty nods, "That's why I left school early...to get it done."

Andy chuckles, "That's great."

"I figured, since you're her mom and dad, and I'm just her brother and siblings share rooms all the time. I figured she could sleep in my room with me. I moved my dresser over and the crib fits great between the windows." He sighs, "You should flash your badge and hold her."

Provenza waddles down the hall, seeing his friend and the boy, he tilts his head to the side, balloon in hand with 'It's A Girl' written on it. "Where is she?"

Andy turns, chuckling, "You finally got the thing for the right reasons." He motions to the balloon.

"Well...Can't show up empty handed." He walks closer, seeing the name on the notecard, "Flynn, she's huge. Has a big head like you."

Rusty smiles to the man, "Isn't she great?"

Provenza grins, slapping a hand onto Flynn's back, "Good job, old man." They stand there, watching the baby squirm.

"Look at you three, the girl is only a few hours old and she already has each one of you wrapped around her finger." A woman's voice can be heard not far behind them.

"Liz drove." Louie Provenza rolls his eyes.

"Why aren't you in there?" She steps next to her ex-husband and tilts her head to the side, "Great size for being early."

"Almost eight pounds." Andy nods, "Fuck it." He pulls his badge from his belt, flashing it at the attendant. He follows the instructions about pulling on a smock and washing his hands before he moves over to his daughter, sitting in a nearby chair before a nurse places the girl into his arms.

"Louie, I'm going to cry." Liz takes hold of his arm, glancing to the man she was once married to seeing a tear drip down his face. She smirks.

"Hey." Flynn looks down at the tiny girl, "I'm your Daddy." He places his finger into her hand, letting her grip onto it. He motions to Rusty, telling the attendant that he needs to come back as well.

Rusty follows the procedure, walking over to them, "Wow...She's...I didn't..." He shakes his head, "I should probably take a picture or something. This is important, right?"

"Something like that." Andy smiles, the girl relaxing against him.

The boy pulls his phone from his pocket, taking a few pictures of him and the baby using an application. "Sharon's gonna love these." He smirks, "Have the two of you thought of names?"

"No, but...I always liked the name Katherine...and maybe my mother's name, Alice. Katherine Alice Flynn."

"I like it...I can call her Kate." Rusty grins.

"Katie Flynn." Andy smirks, "Now, to get her mother on board with that one."

"Her mother is outnumbered." Rusty glances to the window, watching the doctor speak to Provenza, "I think they're looking for you."

"I don't want to leave Kate alone." He shakes his head.

"I'll stay here. I'll let her hold my finger." The boy offers a smile, "Sharon might need you."

Flynn sighs, nodding. He gently sets the girl back into the clear bassinet, "I'll be right back. Rusty is here." The man leans down, kissing her bald head before walking through the door, "Doctor, any news on my... my Sharon Raydor?"

The doctor nods, "We were able to stop the bleeding. She's in recovery. I can take you back if you'd like."

He glances to Provenza, "Keep an eye on her, would you?" He follows the young doctor.

"I'd protect her with my life." Louie nods, smirking as he watches the teenager with the baby, the boy takes pictures of her with his phone.

Flynn walks quickly, seeing Sharon lying in the bed, a nasal cannula at her nose and intravenous lines in her arm, as well as a bag of blood. He sighs, looking down to her, "Shar." He takes hold of her better hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss the knuckles. He leans down, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Sharon groggily moans, opening her eyes slightly, "Did I pass out again?" She swallows whatever saliva her mouth is able to make.

He chuckles, "Little more than that." He pulls a chair over, lowering the rail to the side he was sitting on.

"Baby is okay?" She looks down, some of her swelling had already gone down slightly from the child's delivery, "Did I...Did I lose the baby, Flynn?" Tears start to fill her eyes, she knew she would. A part of her knew it would be payback for not welcoming the girl right away.

"No, nothing like that. You went into labor in your office...DDA Hobbs helped you deliver our daughter."

"And...and she's okay?"

Flynn grins, nodding, "Rusty is sitting with her now. She's gorgeous, Shar. Most beautiful thing I've ever seen next to you." He kisses her knuckles again, "Rusty can't stop taking pictures."

"Good...I want to see her."

He nods, "I don't know if they'll let you get up anytime soon, but I can ask them. Maybe they'll let me wheel you down."

"Of course, Lieutenant." The young nurse listens to them, "As soon as she finishes that bag of blood." She smiles, holding a chart, "But, while we're waiting, I have some forms for you to fill out." She glances to Flynn, "I'm assuming you're the baby's father?"

"You'd assume correct, nurse." Andy grins.

"Good. There's something in there for you too." She nods, "If you want to sign as the child's father, you do so right here." She points to an area on the paper, "If you'd rather have a DNA test before, that's completely understandable especially in cases like-"

"I'm signing. I know what I made." He smirks, filling in the area with his information. Andy glances to Sharon, "Rusty and I came up with a name."

"Double teaming against me?" Sharon smirks, "Let's have it."

"Katherine Alice Flynn."

"How very Irish." The nurse smirks, "It's beautiful."

Sharon nods slowly, "I like it. Kate Flynn...has weight behind it. She'll be a powerful woman someday."

"She already is. Provenza and Liz are down there, gawking through the window. I think he was crying." Andy smirks, filling out the papers for Sharon and pointing where her signature is needed.

"Provenza crying? That's something I need to see." She signs on the line, "Thank you." She smiles to the nurse before the young woman walks away.

Flynn nods, "Well, it looks like we're parents now. It's official...in the papers."

"We are parents...again." Sharon nods slowly, smirking, "Who would have thought?"

"I sure as hell wouldn't." Andy smirks, "I'm happy it's with you."

"Have you gotten in touch with my children?"

"Rusty is downstairs, like I said. The other two...I called your daughter and left a message. Told her it was up to her to tell the boy. If he's going to be negative, I don't want him here."

Sharon swallows, nodding a little. She glances up to the bag of blood, almost finished, "Andrea Hobbs helped me?"

He nods, "You should have seen her. Worried as hell. Hopefully they got a medic to look her over."

"Really? That bad?" She furrows her brow slightly.

"You lost a lot of blood, Shar. She was traumatized."

Sharon nods slowly, "Anything else I should know?"

"Rusty got you a surprise at home...big surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" She raises an eyebrow, "I don't usually like surprises."

"Good ones...very good ones. However, I need to go buy our daughter some clothes or we're going to be taking home a naked baby." Flynn smirks.

"Not yet. I can...it can wait before we go. She was early-"

"Sharon, she's under a lamp downstairs. Just a little jaundice. That's the worst of it. It's not like it used to be. She'll probably be able to leave the hospital when you do. I've read things on the internet." Andy nods, "You can't lose her anymore. She's already here." He kisses her knuckles once more, "The rest of our division should be filing in soon, if I know them at all."

Sharon nods slowly, "I just want to see our little girl."

Andy motions a nurse over, telling her the situation. They disconnect the lines from her arm and help her into a wheelchair, being ever so cautious of her stitches. He smiles, pushing her to the nursery.

She sees Provenza and Liz still watching Rusty and the baby through the window, "Lieutenant...Liz." She grins.

Provenza turns, grinning to the woman, "Captain." He leans down, kissing the woman's cheek before tying the balloon to her chair, "Congrats."

Liz nods, "Congratulations, Captain Raydor...Andy...Just in case I didn't say it before." She holds Louie's arm, "I think the boy...Rusty? I think he's smitten with her."

Sharon nods, "If you'll excuse us, she and I have yet to meet." She motions for Flynn to keep walking, "Thank you for coming." She nods to the couple.

Flynn pushes her chair to the clear bassinet and locks the wheels, "Kate, I'd like you to meet your mother. She's been a little busy lately, but she's here now."

Rusty nods, "She hasn't cried or anything, just watched me." A smile creeps across her face, "Are you letting her be Kate?"

Sharon nods slowly, tears coming to her eyes as Andy places the girl into her arms. "She's beautiful." She swallows, picking her hand up to run her nail along the baby's cheek, "I can't believe I didn't want you."

The boy nods, "I'm going to uh...She needs clothes, right?"

"Rusty, you already did too much." Flynn glances to him.

"I want to. Brothers take care of their sisters." He smirks leaning down and kissing the baby's head, then Sharon's cheek, he nods to Flynn, "See you at home." He removes the gown and tosses it into the trash can before leaving the room.

"What did you mean he did too much?" Sharon continues to watch her daughter, not willing to take her eyes off of her, she picks a hand up to wipe her tear stained cheeks.

"Remember that surprise?"

She nods, "He told you what it was?"

"Yeah because it's for you...well, mostly for Katie, but you'll love it." Flynn smiles watching her with their daughter, "I've been thinking about something."

"Such as?"

"This is the greatest moment of my life. I've waited for it for so long and I never want it to go away." Andy shakes his head.

"Mine too." She smirks, kissing her daughter's face.

"So, in order to make this thing complete, in order to bring it full circle-"

"Andy-" Sharon warns.

"Marry me."

She slowly looks up at him, "My husband has been dead only two weeks."

"I'm not saying we run to Vegas or anything...we could, but that's up to you. I just want to buy a ring and put it on your finger. I want to make this a permanent thing and help Rusty, and now Kate, realize that it's a permanent thing."

"Two weeks, Andy..."

"Are you turning me down?"

Sharon pauses then nods her head, "Yes, okay...I'll marry you, Andy."

A grin breaks along the man's face before he leans over and kisses her tenderly, placing a hand on his daughter's head, "Hear that, Kate? You'll have parents who are married."

"I'm not giving up my job though, so we are going to have to keep this on the down low."

"People know we're together, Shar." He motions to the baby.

"You know what I mean." She shakes her head, "I'll marry you. I already agreed to it."

"Thank you...I'll buy you a ring soon. I swear it." Andy grins, moving his chair next to her's and wrapping an arm around her. He glances up at the window slowly, "Told you they'd be here."

Sharon looks up, smiling at their division crowding the hall, watching them with their daughter, "We have a hell of a family."

"Couldn't say it better myself." Flynn grins, kissing her temple before looking back down to their daughter.


End file.
